The Seven Sisters
by Blackrose0099
Summary: Danny and Sam are finally together!but wait, Sam has ghost powers? and whats up with Tucker and Valerie? And there are 7 ghost attacking them? OMG, I Finished!
1. Prologue

Prologue- Alone

This takes place right after The Ultimate Enemy.

"You know that promise is what kept me going," 14 year old Danny Fenton said to his friends Sam and Tucker as they walked towards Fenton Works.

"Yea we know, we know," said Sam smiling at him. "But I'm still wondering why we remember. I mean we shouldn't should we?" she asked.

"I don't know," Danny said. '_She always leaves me dumfounded. O well, that's what I love about her. Wait. Did I just say love? Yea I guess I did._' "If you remember, do you think my parents will?" Danny asked.

Tucker shook his head as Sam said, "I don't think clock work would do that Danny."

Danny watched her. Her eyes were moving every which way as if she was looking for something. "Sam are you okay?"

Tucker had noticed it to and before Sam could say anything Tucker opened his mouth and said, "She's on the look out for Val-" but that's all her got to say because Sam had kicked him in the shin.

"Oops," she said smiling. '**_Big mouth. If I wanted to tell him I would tell him. Wait that's not entirely true, but I would no help from you Tucker._**'

Danny was laughing at the kick and when he finally got himself under control he said, "No seriously Sam what's up?"

"Nothing," Sam said a little to quickly and Danny gave her a look. "Okay I'll tell you later, but when big mouth isn't around," she said pointing to Tucker and Tucker stuck his tongue at her.

The two boys were joking around and Sam was analyzing what she had just said. '**_Wait! Did I just say what I think I said? No, no, no, no, NO! I cant tell him! If I say I'm on the watch for Valerie, he'll ask why and that will lead to my gushing. Cant happen, no, no, NO! But if I know Danny he'll hold me to my word._**' Sam was broken out of her thoughts by a tap on the shoulder.

"Sam!"

"What?"

"I said what do you want to do now? Tuck voted movie, what do you want?" Danny asked?

'**_For you to be mine_' **"Um… I don't know. If you want to put a movie on that's fine," she stuttered. She noticed Danny was looking at her with concern, but he didn't say anything. "But shouldn't you be studying?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"You got me there, but I can study anytime. And besides, I deserve a break don't I?" he asked as if he were a five year old boy eyes pleading with her.

"Oh stop that, besides your right. What movie?"

"I don't know ask Tuck," Danny replied.

Tucker grinned and said, "Saw."

Sam had heard of the movie, but never watched it, never really having the time to. Danny hadn't seen it either but while watching it Sam figured out why Tucker had picked it. It was gross beyond belief and it made Sam wince and hold on to Danny.

Tucker had made sure that Sam and Danny had to sit together. As soon has they had gotten into the room, Tucker grabbed a seat at Danny's desk leaving Danny and Sam his bed.

During the movie Sam's mind wandered but the disturbing images still made her wince and hold on to Danny. **'_I hope this isn't to weird for him. But I know that I'm enjoying it_**' she thought as she smiled, but the smile faded. **'_Wait! I shouldn't be thinking about that, I should be thinking about what to tell Danny._**' She was sure that when Tucker left he would make her tell him what was wrong, and more and more lately she was finding it harder and harder to lie to Danny.

'_Its only cus of the movie but Sam this close is **Very** nice._' To comfort Sam (and himself a little) he had put an arm around her shoulder. It had stopped her from wincing, but she still held him close. '_Wait! I just remembered she still has to tell me something. Maybe its that she likes me! Wait isn't it right if I said it first? If she starts a sentence with '_Danny I_' I'll tell her._' It was rash to do it like this without even planning, but no planning was when Danny was at his A game. He felt kind of like a girl debating with himself, but he was tired of the constant guessing game it was with Sam. He decided he would tell her. '_Besides,_' he thought, '_Its better to get it out there in the open. I know that those fake-out-make-outs were real_' and he smiled to himself. But the smile quickly faded because some one had just sawed their leg off.

8:30 p.m.

Tucker had decided to leave after the movie. "I'm in an online betting war and I **MUST** win!" he said as he left. Danny and Sam just rolled their eyes.

Then Sam realized something. **'_I'm alone with him…Alone._**' It was true. Jazz was giving Dash an extra test to see if he passed the CAT's and Maddie and Jack were off chasing ghosts. The thought struck her again, **'_Alone…all Alone,_**' she could handle this right?

As Danny closed the door on Tucker's back, he realized what Sam was realizing. '_I'm alone with Sam,_' the thought made him giddy and he was going to ask hr to give him the answer to his earlier question, if his ghost sense didn't just go off. "Darn it!" he said.

Sam just laughed and said, "Downstairs." Danny gave her a questioning look. "I heard a box ghost rant."

Danny nodded and said, "Going Ghost! Oh and don't think you're off the hook Sam," he said while changing into his superhero side Danny Phantom. He then flew downstairs leaving Sam to follow.

"I am the BOX GHOST! Fear the wrath of my cardboard containers!" and with that he threw three boxes at Danny. "BEWARE!"

Danny of course phased through the boxes and said, "Yea, yea, whatever," and sucked the box ghost into the Fenton thermos. He then changed back to human form. He then walked over to Sam who seemed deep in thought. "Well?" he asked.

"Well what?" she spat back at him.

"You know what, spill."

She tried not to look at his eyes, but ended up looking at them. "Umm…what was the question again?" she said trying to sound innocent.

"Okay start by finishing off Tuck's sentence," he said.

"Why is this so important to you?" she asked.

"Because, ever since I defeated the ghost king you've been acting really weird. So spill. NOW. Who were you watching for?"

Her eyes shifted every which way, as if looking for escape. Finally deciding there was nothing she could do but talk she did. "Okay, to finish off Tuck's sentence 'erie'."

"What?" Danny asked clearly confused.

"Oh dear god Danny do I have to spell it out for you? Val-er-ie! Valerie! One of the times your ghost sense went off and you started running she told me to make my move or somebody else will. Then when you were being suspended by your underwear she told me she liked you. And I've been watching out for her ever since," she finished and then laughed. "Good thing she hasn't come around for the last couple of days, guess you know what this means…" and she trailed off.

'_This is it react by telling her. Don't look stupid. Tell NOW._' His face started finally work properly. "Uh Sam what you just said…uh…" he started.

She looked at him. She knew she had said to much. "Its okay Danny. We don't have to do anything, we can just stay friends," she said in a frown.

'_Say it! **NOW!! **Okay!_' "Sam…I…love you," and he pulled her into a close embrace.

"I love you too Danny." And they would have kissed if his ghost sense didn't go off.


	2. Another Like me

I didnt write anything here last time cus i forgot...

Disclamier:I dont own Danny Phantom though i wish i did :)

Okay so this is chapter 1, its a bit corney, but the story gets better ast it goes along...so enjoy

* * *

Chapter 1- Another like me

'Oh crap,' Danny thought.

"Oh crap," Sam said.

"Am I disturbing you two lovebirds?" a voice asked.

"Vlad," Danny said. "Going Ghost!" and with a flash of light he turned into Danny Phantom.

"Oh please Daniel, I just want to snoop around do I have to defeat you too?" he asked in an over innocent voice. Danny just glared at him.

"Sam get out of here," Danny whispered.

"Yea, okay," she whispered back. And she started running, unnoticeably she thought to the stairs. That's when Vlad jumped out at her, making her give a light scream.

"I don't think so Samantha, time to get rid of all your little friends once and for all Daniel!" and before Danny could do anything Vlad threw Sam into the ghost zone.

He only got a chance to here half her scream. "Sam!"

"She's very important to you isn't she Daniel, to bad you cant saver her now," and as Vlad said that Danny shot a plasma beam at Vlad, which hit him straight in the chest. "Butter Biscuits!"

"Have you ever heard of defeating your foes before you start to rant Vlad?" Danny asked. "Why did you throw her into the ghost zone?"

"Ghost Zone? What? I thought I threw her at the wall," he said in clearly dumbfounded and started to get up.

And that's when it happened. Sam's body came flying out of the ghost zone into Danny, who in turn was knocked into Vlad, who was pushed into the wall and surprisingly knocked out.

"Oh crap, Sam," Danny muttered as he set her on the floor, fore she was unconscious. Then he too the spector deflector and put it around Vlad's waist. It zapped him but he didn't wake up.

'I need to get her to my room,' Danny thought.

11:45 pm

'Oh…where am I? Wait this is Danny's room…what happened?' Sam thought. "Oww," she said as she got up, "What happened? Danny why am I here?" she asked.

"Vlad threw you into the Ghost Zone, and from the way you got out, you were thrown back out by something."

"Oh right," she remembered the Vlad incident, sorta.

"You've been out for a couple of hours Sam. I'm glad your alright," he said with a worried look on his face.

"What time is it?"

"Quarter to 12, but don't worry, I called your parents they said since it was Saturday, you could sleep over."

"What's wrong Danny?"

"Well, I have know idea how to tell you this but…" he trailed off.

"What? That you told me you love me?" she blushed. "I remember that Danny."

"Glad you remember but that wasn't what I was going to say Sam." She gave him a questioning look. "Okay, when you were thrown out of the Ghost Zone, and into me by the way, well…"

"What Danny now your starting to freak me out!" she said now worried herself.

"Okay, you were a ghost." He just looked at her as they sat in silence. Then she burst out laughing.

"You're kidding me right, your kidding me," she looked at his face, "Danny tell me that you're kidding," she said as her eyes went glassy.

He locked his baby blue eyes onto her purple ones as if to say he was sorry. "I wish I was Sam, but I'm not." He just looked at her as she started to cry.

'Has he ever seen me cry before? O well who cares now?'

He pulled her into a close embrace as he sat down on the bed next to her. He sat there with her until she stopped crying but didn't let go he only looked down to see her staring back up at him. He felt himself leaning down, and she felt herself leaning up, (though she couldn't move that far seeing as Danny was hugging her.) and they kissed, a long and passionate one.

"Now that you're a ghost now I'll help you in any way okay? I'll always be here for you Sam," he smiled at her and she smiled back. "I love you Sam,"

"I love you too Danny." She sat up and pulled out of the embrace with a questioning look on her face. "Okay, so what do we do now?"

"Well, are you okay?" Danny asked.

"Sure! Now I can help instead of jut cheering," she said with a laugh, and Danny gave her a look, "I mean after you teach me to control them O Great One," she said managing to keep a straight face.

"I'm not that good Sam," he said blushing. "But lets start with transforming"

2 hour later

"Okay, so you've got transforming, flying, intangibility and invisibility down," Danny said with a half smile half frown.

"Jealous much?" Sam asked and laughed. "Sorry, you set me up for it," She said with a sorry look on her face.

"Okay," Danny said while yawning. "Lets go to sleep. I'm going downstairs Danny said.

"Wait, why are you going downstairs?" Sam asked. "I'm not sleeping in here alone. "I'll take the floor and you take the bed," she said eyes pleading with him.

"Okay, fine. But you get the bed I get the floor." Then he noticed Sam smiled. "You planned that didn't you?

"Yea," she said, "but I'll get the floor," she said in a smile.

"No, don't be silly. Be right back." he said as he went to get a sleeping bag. When he got back Sam had already taken off her boots and leggings and was undoing his bed. "Goodnight another like me," he said as he once again pulled her into an embrace.

"Never say that again," she said as she turned around to kiss him.  
10 minuets later

"Sam?" Danny asked.

"Mmm?" she said sleepily.

"What exactly happened when you were thrown in the ghost zone?" he asked.

"All I remember is being thrown in, and a sharp pain," she said. "Now go to sleep Danny. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Sam." 'I'm glad she's okay. She's right even though tomorrow, today, whatever! is Sunday, I'm tired.' and with that he drifted off to sleep.

'I cant believe I'm a halfa now…I guess I'm okay with it and with Danny as my teacher I'll make a good halfa. Anyways, I need to sleep.' she breathed in deep, 'and Danny's bed can lull me there.' and she too drifted off to sleep.

She dreamed of fighting ghosts with Danny, little did she know he was dreaming the same thing.

8:00 am

Danny woke up for a few minuets from the noises his family was making downstairs. He had been dreaming of Sam. He honestly couldn't decide which side of her was more attractive, her ghost or human side. As a ghost she had snow white hair, piercing yellow eyes, yellow lips, black tank top, white skirt with blue lines, black leggings, and white boot with silver lasses. And for some reason where her purple circle was there was now an "s" that matched Danny's "D". But he had now time to think on it because he fell asleep listening to Sam's light snores.

* * *

Okay, i hoped you liked it...see u in a few days... 


	3. Get Control

Okay so this is chapter two. Just bear with me, the next chapter is a lot more interesting, so be patient!

Disclaimer: I dont own Danny Phantom, but really wish i did.

* * *

Chapter 2-Getting Control

11:12 am

"Okay Danny I know its Sunday but get up we have company," said Maddie Fenton as she shook the figure on Danny Fenton's bed.

"Mmm. Five more minuets," said a voice that Mrs. Fenton knew was not Danny's.

Mrs. Fenton pulled the covers off the figures body. "Sam?" she said in astonishment.

Sam yawned. "Hi Mrs. Fenton."

"Where's Danny?"

Sam pointed down. "There."

"Oh…okay, DANNY GET UP!" Mrs. Fenton screamed.

"Okay, I'm up, I'm up," a startled Danny said.

"Danny, why is Sam here?" Mrs. Fenton said.

Danny's mind was finally starting to work properly. "We fell asleep while she was helping me study. Her parents said it was okay for her to sleep over."

"Why didn't you call me?" Mrs. Fenton asked.

"You aid she practically lived here and there was no need for that."

"Well you should have at least called to tell me that Vlad was here," she said.

Danny almost choked on his saliva, and Sam stared wide eyed at him. "He's still here?" he asked bewildered. Mrs. Fenton gave him a questioning look. "I mean I thought he left," he said in a nervous voice.

"And why was he trapped in the Spector Deflector Danny?" she asked him.

"We were playing a ghost hunting game with him?" Sam said nervously.

"Well Danny you know I don't like you playing with our ghost hunting equipment, but if Vlad was here I guess its okay," Mrs. Fenton said. She was leaving the room when Sam spoke.

"Mrs. Fenton do you mind if I take a shower?" Sam asked.

"Sure Sam," Mrs. Fenton said with a weird tone in her voice.

"Thanks Mrs. Fenton, your like the mom who doesn't make me wear pink," and with that she gave Mrs. Fenton a big hug and walked out of the room giving Danny a mischievous smile.

"Well I guess its okay that she stayed over Danny," Mrs. Fenton said as she blushed and left the room.

Danny just sat there in his room. Wow she's good, more than good, she's a genius. Oh I better call Tuck. :Ring:Ring:

"Hello?" came Tucker's voice on the other end.

"Tucker meet me and Sam at the park in about 12 okay?" Danny said.

"Okay, but why?"

"We'll show you when we get there. Bye Tucker," and Danny clicked off the phone before Tucker could get in anymore questions out.

15 minuets later

Sam walked into Danny's room, dripping wet, towel only coming just above her breast. Danny looked at her.

"What?" she said.

"Uh…uh…" he stuttered back.

"Oh god, if its that much of a problem then here," she turned invisible, "better?" she asked. He didn't say anything. "Danny, just go take a shower." And when he didn't move she pushed him out of the room and closed the door. "Boys," she said with a smile and began to get dressed.

15 minuets later

Danny walked into his room with the towel just above his waist. Sam had opened the door after she finished getting dressed, he supposed. Sam was brushing her hair in the mirror. Danny turned invisible and, without making a sound, got dressed. She didn't even know he was in the room. When he finished getting dressed he walked up to Sam, still invisible, grabbed her, then turned visible, and kissed her.

"You know you scared me," Sam said as she pulled away.

"Point?" he said smiling. This made her smile too. She then grabbed his collar and pulled him down to her lips.

12:02: Park

"Hi you two," Tucker said while giving the couple a 'what were you's doing look.

"Hey," they both answered.

Sam looked at Danny. "Should we tell him or show him, in case he doesn't believe?"

"Tell or show me what?" Tucker asked.

"Show," Danny said calmly.

"Okay, but you have to do it with me," she said and Danny nodded. Sam stuck her right hand in the air and Danny stuck both of his, and they said the signature battle cry, "Going Ghost!"

Tucker looked in amazement not as his best friend Danny Fenton turned into Danny Phantom, but as his best friend Samantha Manson turned into a ghost herself. "Okay, what happened, and who are you supposed to be?" Tucker said looking Sam up and down.

Sam thought for a moment and said, "I guess I'm Sam Spectra, the ghost girl and ally of the one and only Danny Phantom. As she said this Danny blushed bright red.

Then Danny told Tucker what had happened, conveniently leaving out Danny and Sam's hook up. When he finished he said in a sing songey voice, "We need your help with the practice," and he gave Tucker a devilish smile.

"Oh no. You're not using Tucker Foley as a meat puppet!" Tucker screamed.

"Quiet," Danny hissed, "It's not like you have a choice anyway."

"Oh…" Tucker moaned.

"Okay Sam, go intangible then inside," Danny instructed.

It took her three tries to get it down. On her first try Tucker was able to break free and push her out. On the second try, he was able to get a few words in as Sam controlled his body. But on the third try, there was no hint of Tucker Foley inside of Tucker Foley's body.

"Okay, what did she do to me Danny?" Tucker asked as Sam had left his body.

But before Danny could answer, Sam spoke, "I ran around naked in your body Tuck!" she said. But as soon as Tucker heard the word 'naked', he started screaming, and Sam started laughing.

Sam! Danny thought. And she just gave him a look that said 'what?'. "Tucker, Sam didn't do that, so STOP SCREAMING!" Danny yelled. Sam and Tucker each apogized to each other and Danny spoke again. "Now shields Sam."

It took Sam 10 minuets to block off everything Danny threw at her.

"HA!" she yelled at Danny.

"Okay, lets try plasma blasts," he emptied out Tuckers book bag and put it 15 feet away from Sam. "Here, hit this."

"Hey! That's my backpack!" Tucker screamed.

"Then I'll buy you a new one," Sam said.

It took her two tries. The first plasma blast was heading straight for Tucker, but Danny blocked it. The second try Sam hit the backpack in the middle, bursting it into flames.

The second she had did that she flew to Danny and rejoiced. "I did it, I did it. In your face Tucker!" she knew that Tucker thought she couldn't do it. Danny of course was looking down at her. I wonder why her ghost shields and stuff are purple. O well who has time to think of that now? I got one more surprise for Tucker.

"Ready for one more surprise Tucker?" Danny asked him.

"What kind of surprise?" Tucker said cautiously.

Sam catching on said, "This one!" and she kissed Danny. But as she did, their ghost sense went off, and a cackling was heard just a few feet away.

* * *

Okay so that was chapter 2. like i said, it gets better in the next chapter.

I hope you liked it.

Justina


	4. Snow Time

OKay, so i finnaly updated...boy that took to long...this is the chapter where it gets interesting...enjoy...

Disclaimer: i dont own Danny Phantom or any of the show i mention,but i wish i did. however i do own the tv that i watch them on

* * *

Chapter 3- Snow Time

"Oh," both Danny and Sam whined.

"I don't even know if I'm ready for this Danny," Sam said nervously.

"Don't worry, I'll be here to help you," Danny said with a smirk.

"Oh, I feel safe," Sam said almost busting out laughing.

"Ah the young halfa," Said a very cold voice. "But who is the girl young Danny Phantom?" said a ghost who was pure snow white as she finally came into view.

"My name is Sam Spectra," Sam said in a very calm tone.

"Ah, my sisters mentioned nothing of you, but I will still become famous if I destroy you both," said the ghost in an over confidant voice and a smirk.

"And you are?" Danny asked.

"Well, since I am about to destroy you, you deserve to know who I am. I am Snowy, the youngest of the Seven Sisters bent on destroying you Danny Phantom," and she then laughed manically.

"Bent on destroying you?" Sam whispered to Danny. He just shrugged his shoulders.

"We can take her," Danny whispered. "Tucker take cover." Tucker nodded and ran.

"You cant take me, HA! I'm far to powerful for you halfas," Snowy cackled.

**Whoa, this girl has a serious ego problem**, Sam thought.

"Yea, I know," said Danny.

"Know what?" Sam asked.

"You just said-" Danny started but Sam pushed him out of the way.

"Watch out!" she screamed. And the big snowball that would have hit Danny hit Sam and pushed her into the ground.

"Sam!" Danny screamed and that's when he started to get angry and started throwing plasma blast after plasma blast at Snowy. After his third blast two purple ones hit Snowy in the sides. Sam flew up to him shivering.

"You okay?" Danny asked her.

"A little cold, but okay," she said as she smiled at him.

Snowy who seemed to be badly injured spoke, "Okay halfas, for now I will flee, but mark my words, next time I come you will be destroyed!" and with that she threw an avalanche size snowball at the two halfa heroes and left. Danny and Sam were both hit with it and buried in it.

"Oh my god are you guys okay?" Tucker asked coming out from behind the tree he was hiding behind and starting to dig. But the snow started to melt from around his two ghost friends. "Okay, what was that about?"

His friends stood up and shrugged their shoulders. They both felt very sick, and looked it as well.

"Okay, I lied. I really don't feel good," Sam said. :Cough:

"Yea, neither do I. Tucker," Danny said in a really tired voice, "can we go home?"

"I'd be insulted if you didn't, you two look as sick as dogs," Tucker said with a worried look on his face.

Sam and Danny changed back to human form and started the walk home with Tucker. When they had gotten to Sam's house, Sam would have usually invited the boys in, but she was to sick to do that. Her and Danny both looked like she did when she last had a cold. Danny kissed her goodbye and Tucker and him took off for their houses.

"Okay Danny," Tucker started, "call me later and get better man." And with that he left Danny on his front steps.

Danny went in his house and was bombarded by Jazz.

"Hey Danny, do you know if--Oh my god! What happened?" she asked. But before he could answer she spoke again. "Get upstairs and go to bed."

"Excuse me?" Danny asked, bewilderment on his face.

"You heard me. You. Bed. Now." And with that she pushed Danny up to his bedroom. "Stay here. I'll bring up soup. And no ghost fighting!" she added as an afterthought. "Oh, but I have to leave soon, so moms going to take care of you!"

Danny had no strength left to argue, "Whatever," and he started laughing as Cosmo from the Fairly Odd Parents said "I knew you couldn't trust a fudge head!"

Two bowels of soup and 2 episodes later he heard his cell phone ring.

"Hello?" Danny said as he answered.

"Yea Danny?" :Sneeze: Sam said on the other end.

"You :Cough: okay?"

"Danny, I need you. I cant take being here a minuet longer, so I'm coming over."

"Sam, you're just as sick as I am!'

"I don't care, I just thought I'd give you a heads up. Bye," she said and clicked off the phone before he could respond.

"Oh, what am I going to do with that girlfriend of mine?" Danny said to himself, but again started to laugh as Cosmo said, "Carl! NO!"

A few minuets later a voice was heard at Danny's doorway. "Hello little badger."

"Vlad," Danny said in a voice of pure hate as he tried to get up but was overwhelmed with dizziness and forced back down.

"Oh please Daniel. I know you're sick, I know why you're sick, and I know why the Seven Sisters are after you. And since you are sick, your even less of a threat to me that you usually are so spare me. I'm only here to tell you what I know," Vlad said.

"And why is that Vlad?" Danny asked suspiciously.

"To warn you. If anyone is going to destroy you, its going to be me, or one of the minions I send," he laughed. "They are only after you because it's a prophecy foretold over 200 years ago. The sisters are strong. And at your current state, I think Snowy the weakest is going to defeat you."

"Thanks for your boost of confidence Vlad, but GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" screamed a very annoyed Danny.

"Have it your way little badger. Get well soon," and with that he cackled as he walked off.

A few minuets later a female voice said, "hey Danny :Cough:"

"Sam! What are you doing here? You're just as sick as I am!"

"I told you I couldn't take it anymore. They had the hospital staff harping over me, they wouldn't leave my room, my grandma was yelling at hem to get them out and I know she meant well but it only added to my headache," she said as she closed her eyes. She looked as if she was going to keel over at any second. "I didn't walk here you know, my grandma drove me," she added seeing the horrified look in his face.

Then more footsteps.

"Danny I'm going to give you more soup al--Oh my god! Sam! What are you doing here you look just as bad as Danny!" Mrs. Fenton said.

"Thanks mom," Danny mumbled.

"Get to bed," Maddie said, voice stern.

"What?" both Danny and Sam said.

"You heard me. Bed. Now," Maddie replied.

"Its no use in arguing Sam," Danny said.

"Well…okay," Sam said as she too off her boots and plopped under the covers with Danny.

"This area is now quarantined. I'm bringing up soup Sam. I'll make vegtable for you Sam."

"Thanks," Sam said. **Wow, this is weird**.

"Not that weird, it's kinda cozy," Danny said smiling at her.

"What's not that weird and kinda cozy?" Sam asked.

"Sam, you just said that this was weird."

"No I didn't, I thought it."

"It must be that telepathic connection Tucker talks about. That's what happened at the park."

**Well, good because my throat hurts**. Sam thought. And she laughed at the tv because Carl from Jimmy Neutron was singing his Spy song.

Maddie came up with the soup five minuets later, she also had a hospital mask on. "I'll be up in a little while with medicine.

When Danny and Sam had just finished Maddie came up with Nyquil for the two teens and when she had left she spoke out loud, but to herself. "Their just lucky that Jack went with Vlad, or he would run tests on them." But she wouldn't do that to her baby boy.

Meanwhile, upstairs it took ten minutes for Sam to fall asleep on Danny's shoulder and five more minuets for Danny to fall asleep on Sam's head as Cosmo said, "You brought guys?"

Monday morning 2:03 am

:Yawn: _Please go back to sleep on my fuzzy pillow, please_, Danny thought as he rubbed his head on what he thought was his pillow. _Wait, this isn't my pillow, his eyes shot open, It's…Sam! Oh, wit, wait, I remember, we're sick. I'm wide awake might as well get up_. But he couldn't because in his sleep he had wrapped his arms around Sam's waist and she was on his chest, slightly drooling. He was going to drop it and try to go back to sleep when Sam's eyes fluttered open.

:Yawn: **What time is it? Oh, I gotta go to the bathroom.**

_Don't get up_, she heard from Danny.

**And why not?**

_You'll get dizzy and throw up._

**Yea, right**

_Fine but you know I'm right…_

**Whatever**, and she started to get up when dizziness overwhelmed her and forced her down. Then she knew he was right. **Kay, you were right, I was wrong, bucket.**

_Bucket?_

**Yes, bucket…Now**, Danny had barley got the bucket over to her when she had started to throw up.

_Eww_, and seeing that mad him want to throw up. It looked like she was done and he took the bucket from her and started to throw up himself.

**Hey! I wasn't done**! so he passed it to her and she finished. When they were done they both thought the same thing.

**_Eww_** and to make matters worse, their ghost sense went off. **_Oh god, Snowy_**, they thought at the same time. As to not overwhelm each other with the stench of throw up they thought the signature battle cry instead of saying it. **_Going Ghost!_** and flew out the room.

Snowy was waiting for them right outside the window. "Ha! You two have the flu, but still have the nerve to challenge me? Please! My sisters were wrong, the halfa is not strong at all!" and with that she threw an avalanche at Danny and Sam, who in their current condition could not dodge it in time.

**Danny? You okay?**

_Yea I guess, but I cant phase out of the snow, I cant do anything. Sam I think we're going to die._

**Yea, I think so too**, and she started to cry. When she **heard the cackling from above she got angry, and hot.** That cant be right, I'm hot, all her emotions, love, hate, rage, and fury all mixed together and were making her hot. And the snow started to melt from around her and Danny.

_Sam I cant get up, your hands…is that fire?_

_I think so…_

"Ah, back for one more go Spectra?" said Snowy.

"Yea, I guess I am," and as she said that Snowy cackled harder, which only made Sam angrier, which made her hotter.

**Hotter?** she thought. It was then that her whole body was engulfed in purple flames. **Strange, I don't feel like I'm burning to a crisp.**

_Sam are you okay?_ a startled Danny asked.

**I'm fine**, realizing that she had her knew power she threw a fire ball at Snowy.

"What? My sisters didn't tell me that halfas could make fire!" and Snowy began to flee.

"I don't think so!" Sam screamed as she made a huge fire ball, big enough to engulf Snowy, and threw it at her. Snowy melted almost instantly and was gone. The deed done Sam began to return to her normal ghost mode and drift down. At the same time she and Danny turned back to human form and passed out on the little bit of snow that was left on the ground.

Meanwhile, Jazz was watching this from her window as well as Vlad.

"I told him no ghost fighting," she said as she called 911 to get the two 14-year-olds to the hospital.

"Impressive display," Vlad said to himself. "I must congratulate the girl." And with that he went to bed.

Monday 11:48 am

**Huh?** "Where am I?" Sam asked to who she thought no one.

"Sammykins, you're in the hospital." said a voice that sounded like her father, because when she heard the word 'Sammykins' she immediately shut her eyes.

"Oh Jake, leave her alone and let me ask a few questions," said Nicole Manson. She cleared her throat and asked, "What were you doing at that Fenton boys house!"

But before Sam could answer her grandmother spoke. "I took her there Nicole. You two were harping over her so I took her to a place where she would be most comfortable. So leave her alone you two."

Sam sat there in amazement in what her grandmother had just said. But then a thought dawned on her.

**Danny!** "Mom, Dad, where's Danny?"

"The Fenton boy? Look to your left," her mom said. And Sam did. Staring back at her were Danny's baby blue eyes.

"Hey Sam," he said.

"Hey Danny," she said back, "you okay?"

"Never better," he joked.

"Excuse me? Would the parents please come out here and discuss the children's current conditions," a doctor said. And at that all parents including Sam's grandmother, left he room. The only people, left in the room who were not hospitalized were Jazz and Vlad, in a corner each.

"Well now that the parents are not here, I must say impressive work Samantha." Vlad said.

"It's Sam," both Danny and Sam said.

"Quite, quite. But remarkable power Samantha," he laughed as the two glared.

**Does he even know that Jazz is in the room?**

_I don't think so._

"I also know why you got the power of fire, it's in the prophecy."

"Well, aren't you a bucket full of information Vlad," Danny said.

"Ah Daniel, Shut up."

"You cant talk to him like that!" Sam screamed.

"There, right there, that's why you got it," the two teens looked quizzically, still with fury on their faces. "It is rare, very rare, when a person meets their true love, but let alone fall in love with them. But you two have. And it was prophesied 200 years ago that two halfas would defeat the Seven sisters. The sisters, not believing in halfas could exist dismissed the prophecy. But then rumors of the great halfa Danny Phantom got them worried. And when little Miss. Spectra came along, they knew they had little time to defeat you two if they wanted to rule the Ghost Zone," he laughed as he finished, "you've got your work cut out for you."

Danny and Sam looked at each other communicating telepathically.

**Prophecy?** Sam asked

_Since when does he help me?_ Danny thought.

**Danny what's going on?**

_He right seven? We do got our work cut out for us. And there sisters? I think defeating them only makes them angrier._

"Wait a minuet children, stop communicating and listen. You gain the elemental powers under extreme stress, and the stress makes it stronger. I doubt that you even still have the power Samantha," he concluded with a smile.

Sam got angry and her hands were once again engulfed in purple flames. "Wanna bet?" and she threw 2 fire balls at Vlad. He of course put up a shield and amazingly it was broken by the 2 fire balls.

As the flames touched his skin, Sam turned of the fire and gave Vlad a triumphant look.

"Why you little witch! Your going to pa for that-" the parents walked in, "if you don't get some rest you two. Good day children," and with that he left the room giving an evil look to both Sam and Danny.

"Kids, your going to have to stay in the hospital for a while because you each have pneumonia. What were you two doing outside with the flu anyways?" Mrs. Fenton asked.

**Danny, say you don't remember anything except falling asleep watching TV.**

_Okay…_

**Trust me it'll work**

"Mom, I don't remember anything except falling asleep watching TV," Danny said.

"Neither do I mom, honest," Sam said.

"I know you would like to stay here with your children, but they need to rest so if you would all please leave," a doctor said as nicely as she could.

"Just one minuet mom," Jazz said finally stepping out of her corner. She went close to Danny and Sam and whispered, "Why were you fighting a ghost when you are sick you jerks? God you scared me half to death, but I'm glad you're okay. We'll talk more about this later, especially what Vlad said," she walked out of the room, but not before giving Danny and Sam a big hug each.

**Guess we should get to sleep?**

_Guess so…Sam, I'm glad that you're okay._

**I'm glad that you're okay Danny.**

And as shetold himthat, Danny got up and walked the few feet to her bed. "I love you Sam."

"I love you too Danny," and she kissed him passionately, never wanting to let go, but of coarse they needed air.

When they pulled away and Danny walked back to his bed, each was out of breath.

_Goodnight, oh wait good day Sam_

**Yea good day Danny. A few seconds passed. Hey, don't boggart the remote! I'm not tired!**

_Well, neither am I!_

**Fine, put it on Nick**

_Okay_

There beds were only a few feet apart. They fell asleep holding each others hands listening to the Fairly Odd Parents 'Schools Out: The Musical'.

* * *

OKay...so i finnaly finished writing...took me a while...anyways i hope you like it...i didnt lie it was better than the previous chapters...i'll try to update again soon...i hope...lol :)

Sam-n-Danny1


	5. The Wolf Of Evaporation

Okay, so i finnaly poasted chapter 4! it's a miricle i know.

Disclaimer: i dont own Danny Phantom, but i really wish i did!

FYI

**These are Sam's thoughts**

_These are Danny's thoughts_

**_These are both Danny and Sam's thoughts._**

I'll stop my rambilings and get on with the chapter now

* * *

Chapter 4- The Wolf Of Evaporation

A week passed and Sam and Danny were finally let out of the hospital, still to be pampered by their parents. To the two teens demise they were on constant 24 hour surveillance and were not allowed out of the house for any reason until they went back to school the next day.

Tuesday morning- 9:36 am

"I cant believe all the homework we have! It's only third period!" Danny said.

"Lancer just gave us all the homework we had to make up," Sam said calmly, "we're just lucky our social studies teacher didn't make us make up that homework."

"And, we have Lancer two periods straight after this!" he said as he stopped at the boy's gym locker room door. "See you in a few."

"Yep," Sam said as she departed to the girls locker room. It only took about five minuets for Sam to get changed and start jogging around the gym. But Tucker and Danny didn't come out until the gym teacher called floor spots.

Danny had no idea what happened, but he saw the look on Sam's face. _Sam:gulp: what's wrong?_

**Paulina, Danny, I'm going to get her and a fireball started forming in her hand.**

_Sam, you cant kill someone, even if it is Paulina. Calm down._

**Yea, all right** and she cut the fireball off. But today was Sam's lucky day, the class was playing tennis. Sam had been assigned to bring a ball hopper to the field while the rest of the class did warm ups. Danny didn't see her again until the class got on the tennis field and started playing.

They were supposed to be serving the ball to the other player, and that was all. Sam though was looking to her side when Danny saw her. She threw the ball in the and made a perfect serve, which hit Paulina in the back of the head, and Sam smiled.

Tucker was watching too. "Dude, your girlfriends an evil genius."

Sam continued to do this throughout the whole class, making sure Paulina knew it was her. Sam had never once gotten caught by the teacher because every time Paulina would call her over, Sam started making perfect serves to her partner Valerie.

_Tuckers right, you are an evil genius._

**Thanks.**

They were in Lancer's double period, the first period had gone fine, but the second was when Paulina decided to get back at Sam.

Mr. Lancer was gong over the different kinds of heterotrophs. He had finished carnivores and moved to herbivores. "Herbivores eat nothing but producers, which are plants. These are animals like elephants, giraffes and -"

"The geeky Goth over there," Dash cried out and everyone started laughing.

Sam flinched but didn't look up from what she was writing. But Danny saw that it had hit something. Tucker who sat in back of Danny tapped him.

"Is she okay?" he whispered.

"I don't know," he replied to Tucker. _Sam, look at me._

Sam turned to her left to face him. **What?**

_You alright?_

She rolled her eyes. **I'm fine.**

_Well, okay…_

Mr. Lancer had moved onto omnivores. "Omnivores are like us, they eat both meat and plants and are mainly made of humans-"

"Except for Manson!" This time it came from Paulina and Sam did look up. Her eyes were piercing yellow and no one but Danny noticed the purple fireball that was forming in her hands.

She was aiming it at Paulina when Danny said, "Mr. Lancer can I take Sam to the nurse?" The fireball disappeared. "I mean look at her eyes…"

"Fine Fenton, take her," Lancer said.

Danny heard Dash say "Aww," and his eyes glowed green.

"And while you're there Fenton, have your eyes checked too," Lancer said.

"Fine," Danny said as he walked out the room with Sam.

"Why did you do that? I had clear aim at the girl!" Sam hissed at him.

"You cant kill Paulina, Sam" he told her.

"Like hell I cant! You watch!" she walked back to the classroom door.

"Sam come back here!" She stopped, didn't move forward, or backward. ":Sigh: Please?" She walked back. "Come on, I'm not really taking you to the nurse. Lets just walk around."

---------

**Danny have you noticed that there were no ghosts around during our week out of commission?** Danny and Sam were still walking around the school when she asked him this.

_Yea, I guess their all scared of the Seven Sisters or something._ Just then a blue wisp came out of their mouths. _Spoke to soon._

"I am the BOX GHOST! BEWARE!" the Box Ghost said.

"Danny, do you mind if I handle this one?" Sam asked.

"Be my guest," Danny replied.

"Going Ghost!" and with a flash of light, she turned into Sam Spectra. "Hi Box Ghost, I'm Sam Spectra." she told him.

"Hello Sam Spectra. Have you seen Phantom?"

"Yea, but I'm his girlfriend!"

":Gulp: Crap!" the Box Ghost screamed as Sam took out all her anger on him. "Not the face, you'll ruin my boyish good looks!"

"Good looks?" he said as he burst into laughter and Sam flew down next to him. "Had fun?"

"Oh yea," and she laughed. Out of no where she said, "Hey, do you have this funny feeling about water?"

"No…why?"

"Just asking.

Lunch

"Hey, you guys wanna go to my house after school?" Sam asked the boys while stabbing a piece of lettuce.

"Sure Danny said grinning and taking her hand. She blushed.

"For what?" Tucker asked.

"Well, I figured we could all go in the indoor pool seeing as its so hot today," she said. She was right, Amity Park was at an all time temperature high today, 94 degrees. "Hey Tuck, you could bring Valerie if you wanted," Sam pointed out.

"I'm there!" he screamed.

2:01 pm

To Danny and Sam's surprise, Tucker had actually got Valerie to come. They were all walking to Sam's house laughing and joking around.

"Hey Sam?" Valerie said.

"Yea?" she answered.

"Shouldn't everyone stop at their houses?"

"No, why?"

"Well, to get their bathing suits."

"No, I have stuff at my house."

Valerie gave Tucker a questioning look. "She's right Val. You'll see when you get there," Valerie just looked at him. "Just trust me, okay?"

Tucker was right there was no need, Sam had a stock of bathing suits, all kinds, sizes, and colors at her house, all in one big room.

"Pick one and change. I'll be in my room," she told them.

Valerie picked out an orange and yellow two piece, Tucker put on green and white Hawaiian style trunks, and Danny had put on blue swim trunks, but you could tell from the way Valerie had glanced at him that ghost fighting was giving him a really tone body. Suddenly Sam burst into the room.

"Oh, I'll kill her! Kill!" she screamed.

"Sam, what's wrong?" Danny asked cautiously.

"Oh!" she screamed again as she rummaged through the big room.

"What's wrong Sam?" Danny asked again as he grabbed her to make her stay put. She struggled against his grip for a second then stopped. "Sam?" he asked again.

She sighed and said, "Sorry."

"Well, what's wrong?" he asked her yet again.

"Nothing, I'll be back," and with that she wiggled out of his grasp and left.

"Danny, does she always do that?" Valerie asked.

"Sam does weird stuff, but she's never done that. I wonder what's up," Danny said.

Valerie said, "Stay here I'll go see what's wrong." Danny was starting to follow her. "Stay here Danny."

Valerie found the path Sam had walked and ran after her. She then found the door saying 'Sam's Room, Keep Out! This Means You Mom!', and se knocked on it.

"Yea?" called Sam from inside. "It's open." Valerie walked in. "What's up?"

"What happened back there?" Valerie noticed that Sam was nowhere in sight, and where are you?"

"I'm in the closet, but don't come in I'm getting changed. And back there? I just overreacted to my mom throwing away all my old bathing suits, and replacing all of them with multi-colors." She sighed. "Okay, I'm ready, but don't laugh." She stepped out of the closet dressed in a two piece lavender suit.

"Why would I laugh? It looks nice Sam," Valerie said. "Ok, you ready?" Sam nodded. "Then lets go."

On the walk back to the big room Valerie said, "You know, I want to be cool with you and Danny. I want to be your friend."

Sam looked at her and said, "I already consider you a friend."(a/n:bull,but i need her as an ally)

"Well what ever happened in the past I'm sorry. And I'm really sorry about the Nasty Burger thing." Valerie said with her had to the floor.

Sam put a hand on her shoulder and said, "Apology accepted. Come on lets go!" She opened the door to the room Danny and Tucker were in.

She saw Danny gaping at her and slightly drooling. _Man she looks hot!_

"What Danny?" he just continued to stare. Tucker was staring at Valerie. "I think we're going to have to push them to the pool," Sam told Valerie.

"Boys," Valerie said as she started to push Tucker in the direction Sam was pushing Danny. Sam laughed at the 'boys' comment.

Once a the pool Sam said, "Okay, there's the pool." and she started to walk towards a diving board.

"Yea, we can see that," Tucker said. "And where are you going?"

Sam pointed up, "There." While Sam climbed the diving bored latter, Valerie, Danny, and Tucker jumped in on the 8 feet side.

"I hope she knows what she's doing," Danny said.

"Oh can somebody hold this?" she screamed as her scrunchie fell. "Okay, watch out!" Sam jumped and landed with a humungous splash on the ten feet side.

"Where did she go?" Danny said after he finished laughing. He looked around. _Sam?_ And something jumped out in front of him.

"BOO!"

"AHH!" the three screamed.

"Ha, scared you!" Sam said laughing. She dove under the water and the two halfas ghost sense went off. She came back up coughing. When she got it under control, she said, "Danny, I think its water."

"Well of course its water," Valerie said.

"Well halfas, I find you! You may have defeated Snowy, but on her ghost grave, you will not defeat me!" a ghost that was made of only water screamed, "For I am Aqua! You may have the power of fire, but you are far to weak for your fire to defeat me!" she looked just like a human, if it werent for the fact that she was all blue and you could see right through her...

**As her sister serious ego.**

_Yep._

"I'm Going--" they started and stopped because Valerie was right there.

"Where are you going?" Valerie asked.

"Uh…" they stammered.

"In the house to run?" Tucker said.

"Yea, in the house. Lets hide?" Sam said. As soon as the four teens started to leave the pool Sam got a weird feeling. "You guys? Hurry! Swim fast!"

"Why?" Valerie asked.

"Because, that's a water ghost and we're in--" Sam was cut off by the pool water being picked up in a huge wave and the four teens being thrown against the pool house wall. "Danny, I don't care about the secret! Let's save our friends before we smash into the wall!"

"Fine!" Danny screamed as he and Sam each grabbed onto one of their friends and flew them inside the mansion.

"How did you do that?" Valerie demanded once Sam had set her down.

**Danny, there's no time! We need to stop Aqua, or whatever her name was.**

_No, its Aqua. You're right._

"Going Ghost!" Sam and Danny screamed as a flash of white light turned them into their alter egos, Danny Phantom and Sam Spectra.

"Huh! You two are those ghosts!" Valerie reached for her wrist. "My ghost hunting equipment is gone!" she exclaimed.

"Valerie, you took it off before you went in the pool," Sam said.

"You knew?" Valerie asked.

"Well duh!" Sam said. **There's no time for this!**

"Tucker, explain to Valerie about us. We have a ghost to fight!" Danny said as he and Sam flew out of the house to meet Aqua, who was high above the mansion.

"Ah halfas, you show yourselves. You may have defeated Snowy, but as the youngest she was the weakest. I may be the second youngest, or the youngest seeing how you destroyed Snowy, your defeat is inevitable! My water will destroy you!" Aqua said.

**Wow, you can tell their sisters, same big mouth. Will she ever shut up?**

Aqua continued to rant, "I will destroy you and earn revenge for my sister! Fire may be able to defeat Snowy, but water overwhelms fire!"

_Okay, lets get this road on the show_, Danny thought while smiling.

**What have I told you? You're not allowed to make jokes!** And with that she threw two fire balls at Aqua hoping she would evaporate, but she didn't.

Danny then threw plasma blast after plasma blast at the female water figure, but it seemed like it had no effect.

**Going to have to resort to the heavy artilleries. If I paid attention in science, a lot of fire can evaporate water.** And with that her body was once again engulfed in purple flames. She was going to attack Aqua, when she swatted her down, onto the roof of the pool house.

Danny saw Sam fall. She fell onto the roof of the pool house, nearly making the roof cave in. _Sam?_ he heard nothing, no answer. She was hurt and this got him very angry. That's when he noticed that he was engulfed in green flames. He figured if Sam couldn't do it alone, neither could he. _Sam!_

**I'm okay, sorry Danny, **she told him as she flew up next to him, and turned her body into purple flames once again. **I see you got fire too**. She smiled, Danny could see it through the flames. "Oww," he heard her say.

"What's wrong?"

"I hurt my back when I fell, but I'm okay. Lets do this!"

They flew close to Aqua, and a little of her evaporated, but the two halfas were not strong enough.

Sam grabbed Danny's hand and was going to ask what next when they fused. She close her eyes, because she thought she was hallucinating. When she opened them, she was in normal ghost mode, sitting next to Danny in his normal ghost mode, both in pilots chairs. **What happened?**

_I don't know, but it sorta looks like that show power rangers, when all the robots form to make a big one and their controlling it_, he told her looking down at the control panel in front of them.

Sam also looked down. **Then what did we merge into?**

-------------

Outside, when the two had merged, Aqua screamed, but unlike her sister did not run away. When the merging was complete, Danny and Sam were a giant purple and green fire wolf.

-------------

As if the controls were voice activated a computer screen showed what the two merged into.

_**A wolf?**_ Danny and Sam thought at the same time.

Sam looked down at the controls and found a button labeled "engulfing fire blast".

**Danny, should I press it?** she asked looking from him to the button.

_I guess_, he said worried. And she slammed her hand on the button and it gave a definite "beep".

-------------

The giant wolf opened its mouth and let out a roar. Aqua tried to run away from the purple and green fire blast, but couldn't. The fire had engulfed her and she evaporated with a final scream of terror.

-------------

Sam was watching the effects of the button she had just pressed while Danny eyed the controls. _We don't need the thermos do we?_ he asked eying the button labeled thermos.

**We didn't need it last time,** she said as she smiled looking at the screen once again. **She gone. So…how do we become two people again?** but as she said that everything went black and they were two.

**Okay, weird.** Then a thought dawned on her. **Oh my gosh, Valerie!**

Meanwhile

"Tucker! Let me go!" Valerie screamed trying to get out of Tucker's grasp.

"No! You might try to hurt them Val--" but she broke free.

"Give me my ghost hunting equipment Tucker!" she said while jumping at him.

"No!" he screamed as he dodged her and she fell to the floor.

Valerie finally gave up after a few minuets of this. "Well, at least tell me what's going on."

"Fine, a few months ago, Sam convinced Danny to go inside his parents ghost portal, but there was an accident and he came out half-ghost, half-human." Tucker explained.

"But he ruined my life!" Valerie screamed.

"No, it was a dog Danny was trying to put in the ghost zone. It belonged to the company your dad worked for, and it only wanted its squeak toy."

"So, I've been hunting him this whole time and he hasn't said anything? Oh my god. I'm surprised he doesn't hate me!" she said full of guilt. "What about Sam?"

"It only happened about a week or two ago. They were in Danny's parents lab and Vlad Plasmius threw her into the ghost zone, she came out half ghost too. So, do you still want to kill them?"

"No, of course not... and Vlad Plasmius?"

BANG!

"What was that?" Valerie asked.

"I don't know," he ran to the window, "oh my gosh Sam!"

Valerie ran up to the window as well. "Is she okay?"

"SAM!" they heard Danny say.

"Whoa, look at Danny's hands," Tucker said.

"Not his hands his body."

"Whoa." They watched as Sam flew up to Danny.

"Oh my god, is she okay?" Valerie asked.

"What are they doing now?" Tucker asked as Danny and Sam merged into the fire wolf and evaporated Aqua.

-------------

"You think she's going to kill us?" Danny asked Sam.

"I hope not," Sam said as she flew cautiously to where Tucker and Valerie were.

-------------

"You're not going to hurt them are you?" Tucker asked.

"No, I'm going to apologize," Valerie said.

Danny and Sam flew in. Sam was out of breath and changed back to human form unintentionally.

"Oops," she said as she dropped to the floor. "Oww…"

"Sam are you okay?" they all asked her.

Sam gave the three of them a look. "Sorry standard question," Tucker and Danny said.

Sam stood up and Danny finally got a good look at her back. It was already turning black and blue.

"Oh Sam," he started, but she fell back down again.

"Oops," she said again. "Don't worry, I'll be fine Danny." He helped her up and kept both hands on her for support.

"You guys, I'm sorry, for everything," Valerie said.

"I'm sorry too Val. Truce?" Danny asked as he turned back into Danny Fenton.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," she said smiling.

"So, I guess pool time is canceled," Tucker said, "but ladies, don't take the suits off."

"You're such a pervert Tucker," Sam said.

_Seriously Sam, don't take it off._

She punched him softly. **You're just as bad as Tucker!**

_Thank You! _She laughed and he kissed her on the cheek.

"Come on, you guys wanna watch a movie?" Sam asked the rest of the teens.

"Sure, but where?" Valerie asked.

Tucker laughed and said, "Boy, you've got a lot to learn."

-------------

Tucker picked another scary movie and chose to sit in the front with Valerie. The movie was so scary that Valerie was holding onto Tucker, Tucker of course was smiling wildly.

Danny and Sam chose to sit in the back of the theater, giving Tucker the space to at least try to ask Valerie out.

"We gotta get him a girl to go out with more often," Sam said.

"Defiantly," Danny said as he leaned into kiss her. She usually let him dominate the kiss and he knew it but today, she was putting up one hell of a fight. Every time they broke apart for air, Sam nipped at his neck and ear.

He realized that he had to kick it up a notch, and he did, making the kisses grow longer, which made her break it off instead of him, and kissing her neck. When she didn't go for his neck, he knew he had won, and that was the way he liked it.

* * *

OK...i know it wasnt that much of a big fight, but i perfer romance to fighting. Im a make love not war type of gal...lol

kay, hope you liked it and thanks to all my reviewers.

Oh and dont fell to bad for Tucker, he gets a special something to help with the ghost fighting real soon...

Please r&r...i enjoy them and there helpful.

Sam-n-Danny


	6. A Very Airy Birthday

Hey i know it took me mad long to update, but, it took me really long to type it up(im more of a pen and paper type of girl.)

Oh i forgot to thank ppl every chapter, and i told myself i would thank ppl!(see how absent minded i am?)

Thanks to all my reviewersfrom all chapters: the sleep warrior, Darth Hawk 32, Atemu's Lover, Gundamknight, mysterygal02, Kairi2Sora, Star-In-The-Sky-25, Ravenclover, and Kaname Kururugi. Thanks again!

**the sleep warrior**:like i said, i'm absent minded so i forgot last chapter. This is to ur review from chapter 4:Cosmo says "you brought guys" in the song wish come true from the movie Abracatastrapie. And for ur review for chapter 5:tennis because thats the sport we were doing in gym when i wrote the chapter. yea i know real creative...lol

**Darth Hawk 32**: yea, i know, but i felt i should give the guy some credit, plus i think that would be ver funny, just how i thought Sam holding on to Danny would be funny, cus they would never do that...and thanks for your review! (absentmindedness...)

**Okay any ways...on with the chapter**

* * *

Chapter 5- A Very Airy Birthday 

She had to get back at him for her birthday wake-up, and now standing in his room Saturday June 30th at 6:47 in the morning, with Valerie and Tucker, she would have her revenge.

**Flash Back**

Sam was asleep in her bed and it was Sunday, August 7, 2004, her birthday. Danny and Tucker were in the room. It was 2:52 in the morning.

"Okay, in 3,2,1" they whispered. Danny pressed a button on a boom box right by Sam's ear, and it exploded with rock music.

"Ahh!" she screamed.

"Happy Birthday!" Tucker and Danny said as they spayed her with silly string and wrestled her to the floor.

"You'll never hold me down Fenton!" she screamed at Danny.

"I beg to differ! Tucker! Now!" he screamed.

"Okay!" Tucker jumped by her left arm. "Birthday punches!"

"No!" Sam said.  
—  
When Tucker had finished Sam looked up at Danny quizzically, he was still on top of her in a kinky looking position. He blushed and Sam just smiled.

She was turning around to her bed thinking it was over and she could go to bed, when Danny tackled her and started to tickle her.

**End Flash Back**

It had to be the best Birthday wake-up the boys had planned, but she would top it. On top of her regular clothing was a belt which held 12 cans of silly string, but 6 were missing, having given 2 to Valerie and Tucker each, and the 2 that were in her hands. 5 strategically placed water guns were also on top of her. 2 on the belt, 2 on her legs, and 1 hidden in her right boot. She also had 2 cans of whipped cream on the belt (only putting them there after Tucker had suggested it).

She looked at her boyfriend. **Those ghost fights are really working for him**, she thought while admiring his six pack. **Time to think of that later...He looks so peaceful, time to change that!**

Tucker looked at his watch and nodded at Sam.

"Okay," she whispered, "in 3,2,1!" Valerie took the blow horn and pressed it by Danny's ear.

"I am not a ghost!" he screamed jumping out of the bed. He looked at his three friends, "Ahh!"

Sam, Tucker, and Valerie exploded with laughter, and sprayed Danny with silly string, "Happy Birthday Danny!" they screamed.

Sam saw that he was phasing the string through him. "No ghost powers Danny!"

"Fine," he said as he started to run towards the door. Valerie blocked his way with a can of silly string right to his face.

"Tucker, Val, now!" Sam said as she jumped on top of Danny.

"Birthday punches!" they screamed punching an arm each. "1,2,3,…" they counted

—

"Oww," Danny wailed when they were finished. "Well, what are you going to do?" he said looking at Sam, who was still on top of him.

"Well, since you're in so much pain from the birthday punches, pinches, and kicks, I can sacrifice my strength and give you birthday kisses," she said half blushing, half smiling.

"My favorite birthday treat," Danny said as she leaned closer.

"We're out of here," Tucker said while heading for the door. "They're so mushy!' Tucker whispered to Valerie.

"What was all that screaming about?" Jazz asked them as they walked in the kitchen.  
"Birthday wake-up" they said plainly. Jazz didn't say anything else, but sat down started to drink her coffee. Tucker and Valerie sat down themselves and waited for Sam to come into the kitchen for the next phase of the plan. About a minuet later, Danny was heard screaming upstairs, the signal.

"MANSON!"

meanwhile

Sam had finished giving Danny his birthday kisses and he was leaning in for more, so Sam, acting on the plan, sprayed Danny in the face with whipped cream. His eyes immediately shot open as Sam smiled and got up.

"MANSON!" he screamed, eyes flashing green.

She backed away to the door with an "Ahh!" She started to the steps, bit realized they were to much of a time waister and slid down the banister instead. She started to run towards the kitchen when she ran into an orange blob.

"What's all the screaming and running about, is it a ghost?" Jack Fenton screamed at Sam.

"Uhh, you might say that…" she said.

"MANSON!" Danny screamed at the top of the stairs.

"Sorry Mr. Fenton, birthday wake-up, gotta go!" she said running towards the kitchen. "He's coming!" she shouted at Valerie and Tucker as she pulled out a can of silly string.

"Right," they said taking out water guns from their backpacks, and aiming them at the door.

"Oh, Jazz, you may wanna duck. He wrestled off one of my cans of silly string, so he's armed," Sam said to Jazz. Jazz nodded and ducked under the table.

"Oh MANSON!" he screamed reaching the door, silly string pointing at the three opposing teens.

"You'll never take me alive Fenton!" Sam said using her best Dash impression. And with that all the teens armed started shooting whatever they had at the opposing side.

Danny was quickly soaked. Sam also noticed that he was saving his only can of silly string. **Smart boy for saving the silly string.**

The battle raged on for a good 30 minuets, will fills up of water guns and such, by Jazz. Danny even stole one of the water guns, getting Sam completely soaked before she stole it back. Sam made sure she saved 2 of her water guns for the end, one on her left leg, and the one hidden in her right boot, Danny didn't know about that one. Soon, Tucker and Valerie gave up and left. Jazz left as well, getting tired of the demands of her brother and his friends.

Danny still had a full can of silly string, he saved it for this moment. He saw Sam was only armed with one water gun he saw, but it was a big gun. Little did he know that she had one hidden in her right boot.

"Just you and me now, huh babe?" he said.

"1, don't call me babe. And 2, yes just you and me," she replied.

"Then, let's do this!" Danny said initiating the battle by shooting her with the silly string. She dodged most of it, but some hit her in the stomach.

She then shot the water gun at him and hit him head on, for he was tired of dodging the pervious battles attacks.

After ten minuets, Danny's can was empty and so was Sam's gun.

"Truce?" Danny asked offering his hand.

"Never!" Sam said pulling the small water gun out from her right boot.

:Gasp: "This is mean Sam, it's my birthday, you should let me win!"

"Sorry, I don't work like that!" she said as she sprayed him from head to toe.

As the gun ran out she smiled at him and started to walk away.

"You thought you were getting away that easy?" he said pulling her into an embrace getting her even more soaked.

"Actually, I did," Sam said as she shivered at the coldness of his body. "I can make your defeat up to you though."

"Oh yea, how?" he said but quickly knew the answer as Sam's lips captured his. He ran his tongue over her lips and she complied by opening her mouth and letting his tongue explore her as hers explored his.

"Ahem," Mrs. Fenton said. Danny and Sam quickly broke apart. "Danny, I know it's your birthday and all, but not in the kitchen." She then looked around the room and at the two teens again. "Where did this mess come from, and why are you two soaked?"

"Birthday wake-up," they said plainly.

"Well, okay. Danny, go get dressed and Sam, you may want to change."

"Why?" Danny asked.

"Oh silly, we're taking you out for birthday breakfast." Maddie said. (A/N: at least that's what we do in my family. That whole thing was based on previous experience. lol)

As his mom walked out, Sam spoke, "I'll go home and change."

"No, you could wear something of mine," Danny said.

"Your parents would freak."

"No they wouldn't...at least I don't think they would."

"What do you mean 'don't think'?" he then started walking away and she started following him, "Danny, I'm talking to you! What do you mean 'think'?" they passed Jazz, Tucker and Valerie, "FENTON!" he continued to walk and she continued to follow.

Jazz, Valerie and Tucker exploded into laughter as Sam followed Danny up the stairs."

"Hurry up! I'm hungry!" Tucker shouted after them.

"Shut up Foley!" Sam screamed down. "FENTON! I'm talking to you!" she said to Danny, the three teens below burst into laughter.

—

Sam blushed as she looked in Danny' mirror. "Danny, I could have gone home and changed!"

All he did was smile. "Now how would you explain that to my parents?"

She opened her mouth and then closed it, realizing he was right. But she still couldn't help feeling a little weird, and a little giddy. She had on the t-shirt that a random Goth had spray painted black when circus Gothika was in town, it went up to her hips. She also had on Danny's smallest pair of jeans, accompanied with her combat boot and her hair was also let down.

"You look good," he said while capturing her in an embrace and kissing her. Then clapping was heard at the door.

"Young Daniel, Happy birthday," Vlad said.

**He's still here?**

_He wants to 'spend some quality time with his old college buddies'_. "What do you want Vlad?"

"Why cant I just wish you a happy birthday Daniel?" Danny just stared at him, "Be like that then. But hurry up, everyone's waiting." and as he was leaving the room he whispered something, "oh, and electricity!"

Sam gave Danny a quizzical look about the whole electricity comment and he just shrugged his shoulders.

—

Wake me up, when September ends

The song finished and everyone got quiet in the RV anticipating the next song.

"Hey mom?" Danny's voice broke the silence.

"Yes Danny?" Mrs. Fenton said from the front of the RV.

"When do I get my presents?" Danny asked in a little five year olds voice.

"When we get back from the restaurant and you eat your cake," she told him.

"You mean to tell me that you're taking me out to eat, to come back home to eat, and then open my presents?

"You're just doing this to tourture me."

"Is it working?" Vlad asked.

"Yes," Danny mumbled sitting back in his seat.

Sam smiled and put a hand on his knee, "Be patient"

"Yea okay."

About five minuets later the car came to a screeching halt and Mr. Fenton said, "We're here, everyone out. Oh and tell me if you see a ghost!"

Jazz rolled her eyes. "He's such a nut!"

"Shut up Jazz," Danny said. Jazz just stuck her tongue at him. "Wait, you're taking me to IHOP? I love IHOP!"

"Well, duh Danny," Sam said rolling her eyes.

"Oh, right...But still!"

**You're just as nuts as your dad!**

_Ahh shush!_ Again she rolled her eyes at him.

—

While waiting for the food to arrive, Danny was growing impatient.

_I want my presents._

Sam put a hand on his shoulders, **Hold your horses**.

_Yea, yea_.

—

About halfway through the meal, three peoples at the table had their ghost sense go off. (A/N: I'm only assuming Vlad has a ghost sense, if not...oh well. lol)

_Boy, oh Boy, it never fails._

"Bathroom" Danny and Sam said at the same time making a mad dash for the bathroom. Vlad, being Vlad, did nothing but continue eating.

"Halfas! Come out, come out, wherever you are!" said a ghost who looked like any other teenager except for the fact that she was all transparent and gray.

Ghost! Ghost!" Jack screamed, echoing through the whole restaurant.

"Jack, quiet. Ghost! Everyone evacuate!" Maddie screamed.

Just then Sam Spectra and Danny Phantom flew through the IHOP ceiling.

"Three Ghosts! Three!" Jack continued to scream.

"Okay, which one are you and what do you want?" Danny asked the ghost.

"I am Airy, third of the Seven Sisters," said the ghost. "You have destroyed two of my sisters and caused my family much grief and-" she was cut off.

"Umm, isn't that what you're trying to do to us?" Sam asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"So what?" Airy asked glaring daggers at Sam. Sam said nothing. "Now, as I was saying, I've come to gain my revenge-"  
"Quiet! We heard all this before, get a new rant!" Danny said clearly annoyed. "Its enough already!"

Airy glared. "Fine. Did you know that halfas need air to breath?"

"Well, duh!" Sam said.

"I control air, guess what that means," Airy said smiling.

**_Shit!_**

That's right," and with that she waved her hands and everyone left in the restaurant (which was Danny, Sam, the Fentons, Valerie, and Tucker) found it hard to breathe.

"Oxygen levels decreasing! Jack go get the weapons from the table and I'll put the masks on!" Maddie said. (they had all stood up)

"Wait, you brought ghost weapons into the restaurant?" Jazz asked while Maddie put the oxygen mask across her face.

"Well of coarse dear," Maddie said putting the masks on everyone else. Jazz rolled her eyes.

**Cant hardly breathe**, Sam thought as she started to drift down. **Danny, what defeats air?** She thought taking a harsh breath.

_I don't know_, Danny thought drifting down as well. He fell to the floor and his closed.

**Danny?** She got no response, **Shit! What can defeat air?**

"Isn't this great?" Jack said.

"No! You've got to help them!" Valerie, Tucker, and Jazz screamed.

"Nonsense children, their ghosts, we need to examine them!" Maddie said.

"But-" Jazz said .

"No buts!" Jack screamed.

Sam looked around the room, she couldn't focus. Now laying on the floor the oxygen was all gone. She had taken one last breath and was now holding it in. She looked to her left where Danny was. **Danny–** then the two blue rings formed at his waist. **Damn!** She looked around the room again and saw Vlad. He had told them electricity. **That's it! If I can make elements, I can make electricity too!** Danny's blue rings were moving now, revealing Danny's white shirt and blue jeans. **Electricity, electricity, electricity, electricity, ELECTRICITY!** Purple sparks formed in her hands. She was going to pass out when she shot the sparks towards the sound of laughter, bringing the oxygen into the restaurant. The rings on Danny were at his neck and ankles, almost revealing Danny Fenton, started to move back to his waist, back into Danny Phantom.

Airy was on the floor, seemingly knocked out. Sam had hit her right in the head and knocked her down.

"Danny! Danny are you alright?" Sam said shaking him.

"Yea, what happened?"

"Turns out, that when Vlad told us electricity, it meant something. We can make electricity, he's helping us Danny."

"Why? That's so weird."

"Remember, he told us he didn't want anyone to defeat us besides him or his minions."

"Oh, right. So, how do I get electricity?"

"Hmm, I think you just say it in your head a few times and focus on it. Maybe this will help," she said putting the purple sparks in his hands. After a few minuets, the sparks turned green.

"Well, at least Vlad is good for something."

"Yea--" but then Sam was knocked forward by a plasma blast from Mrs. Fenton.

"Way to go Maddie!" Mr. Fenton said. Maddie smiled at him and lowered her gun.

"Oh, that's it!" Valerie said. "Tucker, come here," he walked over to the corner that she was in.

"What's up?"

"I was going to wait to give these to you, and teach you how to use them first, but you need them now."

—

"Sam?" he looked down at his girlfriend whose eyes blinked open.

"I'm okay...Did your mom do that?" he nodded. "great," she said sarcastically.

"Well, she is a ghost hunter," Danny said. Sam rolled her eyes as she got up and rubbed the spot on her back where Maddie had hit her.

**Okay, lets just electrify her and get back to your b-day**

_Aww thanks Sam, she smiled at him._

Sam then felt something hit her stomach and she was knocked into a wall on the far side of the restaurant, into the wall. "Oww…" Then another bang and she opened her eyes not surprised to see Danny with a pained expression on his face.

"I am stronger than my sisters halfas, one single blow will not defeat me!" came Airy's voice.

_You know, my birthday isn't working out how I planned._

**Well duh!**

—

"Okay, breaks are here, speed here. Don't make yourself look like a fool. Now hurry!" Valerie yelled at Tucker. Not surprisingly, she was in her ghost hunting outfit. What was surprising was that Tucker was in one too.

His out fit was just like Valerie's, only green and his equipment was just like Valerie's as well. (she had been duplicating her equipment.) This was supposed to be Valerie's b-day present to Tucker, but they needed it now.

Valerie flew through the window of the restaurant with grace, while Tucker almost fell flying through.

"I knew I should have waited," Valerie said.

"Shut up Valerie!" Tucker said.

"Who are you?" Mr. Fenton asked them.

"I'm Amity Park's most famous ghost hunter!" Valerie screamed down at them. "Tucker, I'll keep them busy, you help Danny and Sam!" He nodded and flew off.

"WHAT!" Jack and Maddie screamed at the same time, starting an argument between them and Valerie.

—

"I see she has been duplicating the equipment, oh well," Vlad said as he sat back down at the table and started to finish his meal.

—

"Danny! Sam! Are you alright?" Tucker asked while trying to land nicely, only to fall flat on his face. "Oww,"

"I guess, what happened to you Tuck?" Danny asked.

"Valerie, this is an early b-day present."

"I'm not the newb anymore!" Sam screamed. Danny gave her a look. "Hehe, I mean good for you Tucker?"

"Yea, thanks. Wait I'm the newb!" he said as Sam laughed.

"Anyways, find out from Val if you have any electricity weapons," Danny said while getting up and helping Sam do the same. "It's time to take this girl down!"

"Right," Tucker said while getting back on his jetsled and flying off. (almost falling off in the process.)

"Kay Danny, full body electricity?" Sam asked.

"Well duh!" he said while he turned his whole body into green sparks and Sam changed her body into purple. "Well, lets go."

"Yep," Sam said as she started to fly off towards Airy.

Danny grabbed her arm. "Maybe we should do this," he said as the merged.

—

"Val, do we have any electricity weapons?" Tucker asked ignoring the argument she was having with the Fentons.

"Am to! And yes Tuck, that one there," she said pointing to a weapon on his body.

"Okay, we need to zap Airy with it."

"Why?"

"Phantom and Spectra told me so."

"Right. Sorry Fentons, a ghost needs to be fought," and with that, she flew off, the Fentons glaring at her.

—

"They tapped the power! How did they know?" Vlad asked himself as Danny and Sam merged into a giant purple and green dingo and Valerie and Tucker flew towards them. (A/N: yea I know, dingo? It was the first dog animal I thought of.)

—

**Woa, what are we this time?**

Danny looked at the screen. _An electric dingo, o wow_, he thought sarcastically.

**Whatever, listen, I'll operate the ghost powers and movements. You operate the attacks.**

_Yea, okay_. He then pressed a button labeled electric shock while Sam moved them right by Airy, who thought theywere dead.

—

Airy was hit in the back by the beasts paw. "Why you little brats!" she said while rubbing her back, which was badly hurt. The beast only smirked.

"Wow," Valerie said. "Okay, on the count of three right in the back Tuck. 1,2,3!" Valerie and Tucker each shot the electro gun at Airy and she screamed.

They Fentons then ran up. "What did they do?" Jazz asked.

"They merged," Tucker said plainly.

"You, Val!" Mr. Fenton said, "I call truce. I propose we destroy this air ghost and now."

"If you want to help, on the count of three, hit the air ghost with an electro gun blast," Valerie told Mr. and Mrs. Fenton.

—

**Well, we have help.**

_Yea, can you make out what they're saying?_ Danny asked while pressing the electric shock button.

**I think so**, Sam said while dodging an Air blast from Airy. **Val said on the count of three, hit the air ghost with an electro gun blast.**

_Is she counting?_

**Yea, why?**

_Lets do it with them._

**Good idea Fenton.**

_Ignoring that. 1,2,_

—

"3!" Valerie screamed as she Tuck and the Fentons all shot a blast at Airy.

"Wait, one blast and she's gone?" Tucker asked examining the spot Airy was in.

"It didn't. Not alone anyways," Mrs. Fenton pointed to the dingo, it was currently howling with a look of triumph on its face.

—

_3!_ He as well as Sam slammed his hand on the Engulfing Electric Blast button and, with the combined blast from the others, Airy was gone.

**Okay, lets separate**, Sam thought while activating the separate sequence leaving a pretty hurt Sam Spectra and Danny Phantom in a destroyed IHOP restaurant.

"Umm...Bye?" Sam said as she grabbed Danny's' hand and flew through the ceiling, away from the professional ghost hunters view.

—

"Darn they got away!" Jack said.

"AsI've told you before, leave them alone," Valerie said as she motioned for her and Tucker to exit. As they did a human Danny and Sam came out from the bathroom doors.

"What did I miss?" they asked in unison.

"A very impressive display by the ghost children and Amity Parks most famous ghost hunters," Vlad said getting up from his finished meal. "Now, who's up for cake at home?" he said as Danny, Sam, Valerie, and Tucker glared at him.

—

After what felt like ages to Danny, everyone finally finished their cake. "Okay, presents for Danny! Presents for Danny!" he said as he sat there clapping his hands at his mom.

"Who taught you to be this impatient?" Maddie asked handing Danny a small box.

Danny looked at it greedily, and ripped off the paper to reveal a new Ipod nano. "Wow, mom, Dad thanks!" he said giving them a hug each.

"Here," Jazz said giving him a card. He looked at her but opened the card to reveal a hundred dollars. "Use it wisely little brother," she said kissing his head.

"Hers next!" Valerie and Tucker screamed pointing to Sam who rolled her eyes.

"Okay," Danny thought out loud as he ripped the black and purple wrapping paper off the box to reveal a new sony PSP. "Oh...my...god...Sam!" he said emphasizing each word.

"What?" she asked staring at her feet, which had suddenly become interesting.

He gave her a quick peck on the cheek because of the 'rents and said "Thank you."

She blushed. "Open the rest Danny."

He nodded taking the wrapping paper off of Valerie and Tucker's presents. Only to reveal four small boxes. The Amityville Horror for PSP, Harry Potter 4 the game for PSP, Unleashed for PSP, and the newest resident evil game for PSP. "Aww, thanks you guys," he said giving them both hugs, then his parents and Jazz too.

"Here Daniel," Vlad said handing him a box after the other people had left the room. "Don't open it. It contains a certain box crazed fiend."

Danny knew what Vlad meant asked, "Why would you give me this?"

"Well, it is your birthday. Do you not deserve some peace?" Vlad asked walking away.

"Thanks, I think."

Later in Danny's room

"So, alone at last," Danny said to Sam.

"Yerp," she said.

"Hey, there was something I wanted to ask you," he said digging in his pocket.

"Yea?"  
"Urm, I know we've already been dating, but to make it official," he pulled his hand out of his pocket to reveal a black ring with a purple stone that matched Sam's eyes. "You wanna go steady?"

"Aww, you're so old school!" she said as she jumped into his arms and kissed him quickly and pulled away mere millimeters from his face, "Of coarse I will!" and she kissed him again pushing him down onto the bed,

—

Somewhere in the Ghost Zone…

"Enjoy yourselves halfas, for my next daughter will not fail," said a female voice in the dark ask it laughed at the two halfas in the real world.

* * *

Personllay, i dont like this chapter that much, but it needed to be wriiten. and i know it took so long for me to update, sorry about that. I like the next chapter better, its funnier, but long, so its going to take me a while to update.

i hope u like it though. please r&r!

Sam-n-Danny1


	7. Electrify the 4!

Hi! everyone! look im updateing! lol

Thanks to all my reviewers!

**Atemu's Lover:** thank you very much!

**the sleep warrior: **thanks, but i thought the fight sence stunk! lol

**divinedragon7:** yea, thats what happens on my b-day, so be jealous! lol j/p! yea, but its my cousins who do it to me, not my friends.

**Kaname Kururugi:** thank you!

but i have some painful news! this is the summary for the new DP episode, Flirting with Disaster:

Technus is back, with a new plan to beam himself up to a super satellite and take over the world, and he's going to use Axion Labs to do it. As Danny Phantom battles Technus, Danny Fenton begins battling his feelings for Valerie, whose dad is back in charge at Axion. Sam and Tucker are surprised when Danny confesses he's thinking of asking Valerie to go steady. Unfortunately, as Technus puts his plan into action at Axion Labs, Valerie realizes her role as ghost hunter is putting her family and friends in danger. Can romance work between two kids with secret identities, or will the ghost boy and the ghost hunter end up breaking each others' hearts?

I am so upset! Is Butch Hartman high or something! I mean, what the hell:Cries uncontrollably:

FYI

S-Danny: means Super Danny

S-Sam: means Super Sam

F-Danny: meansFun Danny

Sy-Sam: means Surely Sam

* * *

Chapter 6 -Electrify the 4! 

It was now Friday August 8th. After Airy, the only ghost Danny and Sam had heard from was the Box Ghost and Vlad until he went back to Wisconsin on Sam's birthday.

Down in the basement, Danny and Sam were waiting for Valerie and Tucker so they could practice.

"We're going ghost!" then with a flash of light, Danny Fenton and Sam Manson changed into their ghost halves Danny Phantom and Sam Spectra.

"Told you it would sound better if we used 'we're'," Danny told Sam.

"1, stop bragging. And 2, I still like 'I'm' better."

"Oh you do, do you?" he said coming closer to her.

"Yerp," and when she answered, he started tickling her unmercifully. "Stop-hahaha-ti-tic-tickling-haha-m-me!"

But obviously, he didn't, and while he was tickling her, unbenounced to him, he was pushing her…right into the Fenton Ghost Catcher.

When they had reached it they each screamed as they were ripped in two.

Two bodies landed on the floor with a bang, while two others floated in midair wondering what had happened.

"Are you guys okay? We thought we heard a bang," Tucker said as he and Valerie were coming down the steps. He looked at the four bodies. "Oh…my…god."

"What the hell?" Valerie said now glancing at the four bodies.

"At last! I'm free again!" Super Danny screamed as he grabbed Super Sam and flew through the ceiling, only to return with two white bed sheets. Super Danny tied it around his neck and announce, "I'm Danny Phantom, full time super hero!" He then gave the other bed sheet to Super Sam and whispered, "Here, tie it on and say it."

"I will not Danny!" she snapped back.

"Fine!" he said as he did it for her, she made no protest, and then announce for her, "And she's Sam Spectra!"

"Idiot!" Super Sam muttered.

The Danny and Sam on the floor seemed to be coming to, because they spoke next.

"And I'm Danny Fenton, full time fun dude," Fun Danny said.

"And I'm Sam Manson, all around surely goth girl," Surely Sam said. F-Danny was in his previous apparel that he wore to the fair, and Sy-Sam was dressed with a fake leather jacket over her regular shirt, with silver chains and zippers all over it, black baggy pants and her combat boots to complete the ensemble.

"This is not good," Tucker said.

"No shit Sherlock!" Sy-Sam said.

"Excuse me?"  
"You heard me techno geek!"  
"What!"

"Tucker," S-Sam spoke now, "she's the more aggressive meaner me."

"As I've said before, no shit!" Sy-Sam argued with S-Sam.

"Don't you yell at her!" S-Danny said flying down to eye level with Sy-Sam.

"Why don't you make me?"

"Fine, I will!" he said not more than mere inches from her face.

"I'd like to--aw, fuck it," she said jumping on top of him and proceeding to kiss him.

"Hey!" F-Danny and S-Sam said while pulling their counterparts off each other.

"Dude, not cool!" F-Danny said to S-Danny.

"Well, I am you, and she is her," S-Danny said gesturing to S-Sam.

"Oh, right," F-Danny said.

"Okay, um, before you people start an orgy, how 'bout we fix this?" Tucker said.

"Well, duh techno geek!" Sy-Sam said.

"Or," F-Danny broke in, "we could go bowling. Who's up for bowling?"

"I am!" Tucker shouted, completely forgetting about the problem at hand and grabbing F-Danny. "I call the fun Danny!"

Sy-Sam punched Tucker making him let go of F-Danny. "You call nothing, back offa him." Tucker then retreated to Valerie's side, while she laughed hysterically at him.

F-Danny then kissed Sy-Sam, starting a chain reaction with the supers.

After a few minuets of this Tucker did the most logical thing, he cleared his throat and said, "Umm, ima just put you all through the ghost catcher. Okay?"

"Fine techno geek," Sy-Sam said out of breath.

"Will you stop that!" Tucker shouted.

"Whatever techno geek."

Tucker growled and grabbed the Fenton Ghost catcher. "Okay, in 3,2,1!" he slammed it down on the four of them.

The product was two identical Sam's, just one had yellow eyes and the other had purple, and two identical Danny's, except on had green eyes while the other had blue.

"Techno geek, wrong side," Sy-Sam said.

"Tucker, other side _please_," S-Sam said.

"Delirious, dumb, dolt, other side," S-Danny said.

"Dude, even I knew that. Wrong side," F-Danny said.

"Okay! We get it!" Tucker and Valerie shouted at the same time. There was a moments pause, until it was broken by Sy-Sam.

"Well, switch the side and make us normal!"

"Uhh, there's a problem," Valerie said.

"Which is?" S-Danny asked.

"Umm, I guess we slammed it down to hard, because its broke," Tucker said.

"What!" all of them screamed.

"What the hell do you mean 'broke'?" Sy-Sam asked.

"Well, the black part is hanging off as you can see," Tucker said pointing to the ghost catcher.

"Oh, well this is just great you guys, now what do we do?" S-Sam asked.

"Well, we can ask his dad to fix it," Valerie said.

"Like dudes, she's right," F-Danny said. "or, we could go bowling…"

"We'll go bowling, right after we tell your dad fix it," Sy-Sam said. F-Danny smiled at this comment.

"Okay," S-Sam said, "now which one of us can turn invisible and intangible?" They each tested it and it was the supers that could do it.

"Okay, so we'll turn invisible and go outside and wait for you guys to go bowing, I guess," S-Danny said.

"Fine," the other two responded.

"This is going to be one hell of a bowling game," Valerie whispered to Tucker.

"You have no idea," Sy-Sam said while laughing a diabolical laugh, officially freaking Valerie out.

When they reached the kitchen Jack was in there,

"Hey, um dad?" F-Danny asked.

"Um, a ghost broke the Fenton Ghost Catcher, can you fix it?" he said really fast.

"Why of coarse Danny it'll be done in two days. Right after I finish my fudge I'll start on it," Jack Fenton responded.

"Sweet dad. We're going bowling," F-Danny said while putting an arm around Sy-Sam. "Uh, bye!" and with that they ran out the door. "Yay! Bowling!"

* * *

Bowling had certainly been something. Not surprisingly, F-Danny and Sy-Sam won, followed by Tucker and Valerie, and the supers last. Also not surprising was that the supers really had no idea how to play bowling, that was why they lost. It was now time to decide the sleeping arrangements. 

"Well, we cant let two Danny's stay at his house, and we cant let two Sam's stay at her house. Surely _someone _would notice," Tucker said.

"Wait, hold on techno geek," Sy-Sam said while Tucker glared. "Lets work it like this. One Sam and Danny get Danny's house and one Sam and Danny get the Manson abode."

"Fine," everyone said at once for everyone was tired of arguing. Again, there was a moments silence until it was broken by Sy-Sam.

"I call my house!"

"I call--oh darn it!" S-Sam said.

"Chio!" Sy-Sam said as she grabbed F-Danny and started running towards her house.

"I wouldn't be surprised if they did something dirty, or illegal," Valerie said.

"I promised myself I wouldn't do that until I was at least 18 Valerie," S-Sam said low. "AND YOU BETTER KEEP THAT PROMICE!" she screamed after Sy-Sam.

"RIIIGHT!" Sy-Sam screamed back

S-Sam started to run after, until she was stopped by S-Danny. "Relax," he said putting a hand on her shoulder. "Lets just go to my house."

"Okay," she said completely mesmerized by his touch. "Bye Tucker! Bye Valerie!" she said.

"Bye," Tucker and Valerie said shaking their heads and walking away.

--

At the Fenton residence

After taking showers and talking about the situation at hand, the supers were heading to bed.

"Goodnight Sammy," Danny said from the floor.

"Goodnight Danny. And Sam rules apply, if you call me that in public, you're going to be full ghost," Sam said from the bed.

You see, while all that good and niceness was happening here, the opposite was happening with F-Danny and Sy-Sam.

At the Manson Abode

Sam was backed up against the headboard on her bed while Danny was right in front of her. He was kissing her like if he didn't, the world would end. Their tongues dance, hands were in hairs, lips went to necks.

Soon, Sam got tired of Danny dominating, so she flipped him over so that she was on top instead of him. Instead of going for his mouth, she attacked his neck, biting it, liking it, then blowing over her trails, and then nipping at his ear. He moaned at her actions.

Then he flipped her over. Hell, he couldn't let her win. Again he started the tongue dance. But broke it off to attack her neck the same way she attacked his.

"Oh, Danny," she moaned.'

The door to the room creaked open. Neither of them really noticed it until Sam was tapped on the shoulder.

"Sammy sweetheart, your parents are coming," Saveria Manson told Sam.

Sam nodded and got up from under Danny and got out a laptop from under the bed. It was already booted up, and started playing Doomed as a diversion for her parents.

Danny assumed the position of the game watcher next to her.

Their such idiots, they wont know what hit 'em! By the way, my grandma knows.

Kinda figured that dude.

I'm a girl.

Riiight.

"Sammy-kins! We just wanted to tell you goodnight. Oh, and Danny as well," said Lilly Manson.

"Riiight," Sam said. "Goodnight, see you later, bye-bye then."

"Yea, um ditto," Danny added.

"Well, goodnight then," Jake Manson said. He then closed the door with a "Lilly, if that boy-" but the sound proof walls blocked him off.

"Goodnight sweety," Saveria Manson said kissing Sam on the head. "Goodnight Danny," she said hugging him. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" and with that she left.

"Ahh, she's such a nut," Sam said. She then put the laptop away and turned on the stereo. Dirty Little Secret by All American Rejects blasted out.

I'll keep you my dirty little secret

"I love this song!" Sam screamed.

Danny flew up to her, (A/N: member, F-Danny has flight, and the ecto-beam, while S-Danny has invisibility and intangibility.) "But I love you more." He then dipped her and inches away from her neck, he asked, "Now, where were we?"

* * *

A/N: I had to do that, I had to make a big make out seen. Yes, yes I'm a sicko. Lol

* * *

The next day was pretty uneventful. It was basically spent by the 6 of them-yes all 6- trying to keep one Danny and Sam off of another. By 8:00 Tucker and Valerie were very tired, especially since Sy-Sam would fight back when being pulled off. 

8:07 p.m. in the living room

"Okay, okay, break it up, break it up!" Sy-Sam yelled at Valerie and Tucker. "Tiered my ass!" They glared at her. It was the first moment alone they had had all day. "What? You thought I wasn't going to break up your little make out session, when you broke up all of mine? Pff! As if!" she yelled.

"What's all the yelling about?" S-Sam asked walking into the room with the two Danny's. Just then all of them had their ghost sense go off.

"Darn it!" they all said in unison.

"Haha!" Tucker said sticking his tongue at Sy-Sam.

"Shut up techno geek!" she yelled. Then the power went out, and yelling was heard.

"Come out and fight me halfas!" a voice yelled from the roof.

"Oh great, another one of the sisters, how fun!" Sy-Sam said sarcastically.

"Do you need our help?" Valerie asked.

"Maybe, you better come just in case," S-Danny said. "Now…"

"Going Ghost!" the four of them shouted. Now it was impossible to tell who was who.

"Is that how I really look in ghost mode?" Sy-Sam asked.

"Shut up!" S-Sam yelled at her.

"Don't start an argument please!" each Danny said.

"Fine," each Sam said at once.

"Hey kids, don't be alarmed, there's a ghost on the roof," Jack said walking into the room. He only spotted Tucker and Valerie, but paid no mind to it. "Oh, and the ghost catchers done," he then walked out of the room and into the basement.

"Okay, Danny's, Sam's, you heard him. Get your butts in," Valerie said. No one answered.

"They must've gone to the roof. Lets bring the catcher up then," Tucker said, Valerie nodded. "I just hope they can handle this themselves till we get there."

--

When they heard Mr. Fenton say there was a ghost on the roof, they all grabbed each others hands, and flew to the roof, combining their powers. (A/N: their order is like this: FD, SD, SS, SyS)

On the roof a ghost that was all sparky and yellow tapped her foot. "Stupid halfas, take so long and shit," she muttered.

"Ahem," Sy-Sam said jumping out of the other Sam's grasp. "I'm right here you know."

"Fine, where's Phantom?"

"Around…"

"My sisters told me of you. You are much stronger than Phantom, and you're a new halfa. If only you joined up with us instead of Danny Phantom. You could have been famous for ghost activity, but no, you're famous for being a good ghost!"

This time it was Super Danny that jumped out of the others grasp, but not before making sure the other two were still out of sight.

"I take offence to that," he said, "So, what's your name?"

"Ah, yes, introductions. I am Electra. I know who you are, so, lets get this started!" she immediately struck a blow towards Sam, but she dodged it.

The Danny and Sam in the air threw something at her. When it hit Electra, she screamed in pain.

"Where did that come from?" she asked.

"Like dude, up here," F-Danny said. S-Sam had put them into view and they flew down to their doubles.

"Now," the Sam's spoke in unison, "lets get it started." Electra glared.

--

"Okay, it seems they got that covered. Any luck on what element defeats electricity?" Valerie asked Tucker.

"No," beep, beep, "wait…yes. Rock or air, I guess either of those, tell them."

Valerie nodded and then called out to one of the Danny's make rocks or air! He nodded and then whispered to the other Danny and they, Valerie assumed, told the Sam's telepathically because they nodded as well.

"Wait! Danny's!" Tucker called.

"Yea?" they answered.

"Go through!" he said holding the ghost catcher up. Then they Danny's went through and came out as the one and only Danny Phantom.

"Thanks," he muttered. "I'll get the Sam's over here." He then looked for them, and then he found them. They were standing in front of Electra, holding hands, and the hands that were free were glowing purple.

"Sam's? What are you'd doing?" Danny asked, but neither answered.

"Electra was looking at them. "What you're going to just stand there?" Then a rock hit Electra in the stomach. "Ouch! How did you know?"

"I can read minds," each Sam answered.

Okay, well, she's got that covered…I hope. Now to make air! It took Danny a couple of minuets to make air without Sam's help, but when he finally did, a Sam came flying past him, and smashed him into the roof door. Then the other Sam did so as well.

"Well, Danny Phantom, the girls have been defeated, so it is time for our fight. Alone," Electra said grinning.

:Gulp: _Sam's can you here me?_

It took a few seconds, of dodging electric blasts, but when she finally answer his heart leapt for joy.

**Yea, umm…ima just go through the ghost catcher now,** came S-Sam

**Ouch that hurt like a bitch,** came no other than Sy-Sam.

**Quiet, you'll worry him!**

**Forget about that, that hurt like hell!**

**Did you not here me? You are going to worry him! Now shut up!**

**You keep talking, but all I hear is blah, blah, blah.**

Okay, will the both of you shut up and go through the ghost catcher so you can help me! Danny mentally screamed dodging a blow from Electra.

What did you say to me? both Sam's asked.

Nothing, just please fly through!

"Thank God!" the one and only Sam Spectra said as she looked down at herself. **So, you got air?**

Yea, you got earth?

Yea, transfer?

Transfer! as he said that, Sam threw a purple rock at his hand for him to catch, and he threw green wind at hers. It only took a matter of seconds for them to transfer it, but not before Electra hit them with a thunderbolt, knocking them down.

Getting back up quickly, Danny turned full body rock (looks normal, but is tinted green and his skin looks mad dehydrated), and Sam turned full body air. (She looked normal, just all purple and transparent)

She's powerful. Shall we merge?

Don't say 'shall' again, its weird, and yes, then he grabbed her hand.

Wait, can two elements merge together at the same time?

--

"Should we help them?" Valerie asked.

"No, I think they got it covered. Besides if we get hit by her we'll be electrocuted," Tucker informed her.

"What did they merge into?"

"It looks like a cross between a coyote and a Doberman."

"Riiight. Should we get inside?"

"Hell no, I wanna watch this." Valerie rolled her eyes.

--

I think we merged into two different things.

Air must be a coyote, and rock must be a Doberman.

Same thing as last time, she said moving away to dodge a punch.

Riiight, he said pushing rock throw.

--

'This stupid beast is fast. How do two mere teenagers have so much power, and be able to control it?' her thoughts were interrupted when she was hit with at least a thousand rocks.

"Ouch you friggin' halfas!" she said as she was hit by the rocks. Then a lot more rocks came, and she was gone. (A/N: yea, I know not a lot of action, but do you know how late it is?)

--

What does this button do? Danny asked while pressing the rock tomb button.

After watching Electra disappeared Sam thought, **I guess it does that.**

Oh haha, just separate us.

What's the magic word?

Please?

Good boy! Sam said while pressing the separate button.

"Hey!" Tucker said running up to them, "You're not that badly hurt."

"Oh, thanks for your confidence in us Tucker," Sam said annoyed.

"Thank you! You didn't call me techno geek!"

"Oh, right sorry about that," she said to him, and then added to herself, "techno geek!" and then stifled a laugh.

"No problem, so what do we do now?"

"Hey, we could go bo-," Danny started.

"If you say bowling, I will ecto-blast your butt," Sam said. Danny shut up.

"Hey," Valerie broke in, "has anyone realized that his parents haven't come up here yet?"

"Jazz," Sam said simply.

"Hey, Sam I know what we can do," Valerie said.

"Yea, what?"

"You can tell me where that hicky came from."

Sam blushed. "File that under none of your business."

Valerie laughed and then whispered in Sam's ear, "Later?"

"Later," Sam whispered back.

* * *

That was chapter 6, i finished finnally! im so happy. I cant type this much in one day! my eyes and fingers, they hurt:Cries: 

OMFG did you see the summary for the ne DP episode above? So fucking wrong! Is Butch like high or on drugs or something? if it turns out that Danny and Valerie are together in the ending, im going to go knock some sense into him. :Grins and practices waking things with a crowbar:


	8. Fire Day of School

Happy New Year! Yay 2006! Boo, school on Tuesday!

Wow, i updated really fast,(For me anyways), but dont expect anything for a while, i still dont even have chapter 8 written on paper...

Thanks to my reviewers!

**the sleep warrior:** yea i guess, but next December, cus my b-day just passed! lol Dec. 23. really, i love that episode, i should do that and annoy the crap out of my sister! lol. And thank you, u dont know how hard it was for me to write this one, i was cracking up so bad. lol

**divinedragon7:** Thank you, i was going for funny lol. Thanks for the help then. and if that rumer is correct, it'll probably be a Valentines episode. Flirting With Disaster supposidly airs on Jan 13. Im going to cry, if it ends up Valerie and Danny are together at the end. But, its nice to see he finally strayed away from Paulina! lol

* * *

Chapter 7- Fire Day of School

Sam Manson checked herself over in the mirror one more time. Not that she really cared how other people thought she looked, but she did at least want a compliment from Danny.

The summer was over and it was the first day of school. Technically it was the second day of school, but yesterday was to just pick up the programs. The four friends had decided to pick her up last. Why? She didn't know.

Walking back to the mirror, she reapplied her purple lipstick and looked herself over. Her hair was let loose, and without its ponytail, was down to her shoulders.

The shirt she was wearing, was new, picked out by her mother, but she liked it. It was a black long-sleeved shirt, the sleeves having flares starting at the wrist, and the bottom of the shirt, stopped right above her navel. And of coarse, there was a purple oval in the middle of the shirt.

Just below her navel, was the start of her new black jeans, that also had flares at the end. Almost attached to her pants were her combat boots. And to complete the ensemble were her newly manicured purple nails, and her steady ring.

She looked good. There was no doubt about that. Now all she had to do was wait for her friends to show up.

"If they make me late, oh boy…"

--

Sam definitely had an influence on them. Definitely.

When Valerie and Tucker went to pick them up the all looked at each other and burst out laughing.

Valerie was dressed in her regular clothing, except, the skirt had changed to black and so had her shoes. Tucker now had his shirt a 'Sam' color green, and he told Danny that Valerie had made them do it.

Danny had to be the most changed at all. Instead of his signature white and red shirt, it was now a black and red shirt. His sneakers had also changed from white and red to black and red. His jeans stayed the same color, but now had chains hanging from them.

--

"Oh! They are going to make me late!" Sam said as she reached for her cell phone to call Danny when the doorbell rang. "Better be them," she muttered to herself. Just in case she checked herself quickly in the mirror, grabbed her purple spider book bag and made her way to the door.

There were her friends, in all their glory. Valerie wearing a black skirt, Tucker a 'Sam' green shirt, and Danny--well Danny looked like a goth himself.

"Hi," she said after staring for a minuet. "Did I miss something?" she asked.

"Well, Sam as much as I hate to admit it, you have your influence on people," Tucker said smiling.

"Yea," Valerie piped in.

"Oh," Sam said not even bothering to hold in her grin. Then she turned to Danny and pushed him with her hip, and whispered to him, "And you look really ho."

He blushed. "Sam you look way hotter," he said wrapping his arm around her waist and they all started walking.

--

Danny and Sam had all their classes together. Sam figured that Jazz had something to do with it, Danny chalked it up to luck.

First period everyone but Tucker had Lancer's English, Tucker had computers. It was to early in the morning in all opinions.

Throughout the class, Lancer droned on and on about the upcoming events of the school year. Sam and Danny decided to only half listen.

When the bell rang, the three jetted out of there to global history witch they had with Tucker. All the while Sam had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

3rd Period in the Gym

Danny was sitting on the floor, Sam's head in his lap, stroking Sam's hair. Valerie and Tucker were sitting across from them, Valerie leaning on Tuckers shoulder.

"This is so wrong." Danny complained.

"How does Mr. Meade give us a project, on the first day of school, on last years crap!" Sam practically screamed.

"You're asking her like we know," Tucker said.

"Just forget about it Sam. You and me are partners, so it'll be a cinch. It's them two I feel sorry for," Valerie said pointing at Danny and Tucker.

"I take offence to that!" Tucker said, but was quickly shut up by just a smile from Valerie.

"And now again, we have two periods of Lancer straight! I swear he's following us," Danny said.

Sam rolled her eyes. "At least after that we have lunch."

"Yea," the other three nodded in agreement.

--

After what seemed like forever, Lancer's class finally ended. He had been giving a review of last year, talk about boring.

While Sam was packing up her stuff, (which consisted of a notebook, two pages full of half notes, and half doodles.) Danny came over. "Sam, hurry up," he whined.

"Danny, shut up, and I need to stay behind to ask Lancer something, so go ahead."

"What could you possibly have to ask Lancer on the first day of school?" he asked skeptically.

"I need him to go over cellular respiration again, I still don't get it!" she complained.

Danny rolled his eyes. "Okay, have fun with that. I'll wait."

"No, you go ahead, and save me a spot on the lunch line." He nodded and left. She had got the school board to put in a salad bar, but they put it on the original lunch line, ergo, long lines.

--

After her little chat with Lancer, which took ten minuets, she went to put her stuff in her locker, not knowing what was waiting for her there.

--

"Where is she?" Danny asked. It had been 15 minuets and no sign of Sam. Sure, Lancer could go on and on, but it was his lunch hour too.

"Why don't you ask her?" Tucker said. "Here she comes now."

Sam finally reached the table. "Hello, sorry I was absent for so long," she said in a strange voice.

"Are you okay?" Danny asked while attempting to rub her shoulders, but quickly pulled away because she was burning hot.

"A might cold, but other than that, I am fine," she said. She then took the plate of salad Danny had brought for her, took a bite, and then put her head down.

About ten minuets before the period was over, Sam jerked her head from the table, and grabbed Danny's arm, to his surprise, it didn't feel as if it was on fire.

"Danny, I-I-," she stuttered out eyes for some reason glowing yellow.

"You what Sam?" Danny asked taking her hand, but then recoiled back because it had returned to feeling as if it were on fire.

"Nothing," she said again in that strange voice, and her eyes were back to violet. Then she returned her head to the table.

Valerie and Tucker, who had saw the whole thing, looked at Danny with concern as he rubbed his burned arm. Now they were all seriously worried about her.

Math Class Next Period

All four of them headed to their seats, Danny, Valerie, and Tucker each keeping a close watch on Sam. The three of them sat down, still watching her when she stopped, unmoving. She stared straight ahead, and her eyes were glazed over yellow. (A/N: Like how Spectra's looked when she was in ghost form in My Brother's Keeper)

"Sam, what's wrong?" Danny said cautiously. Now she had gotten peoples attention, after all, yellow eyes look weird.

"Get out," she muttered low. Then her eyes changed to orange flames and she laughed in that strange voice.

"Sam…"

"GET OUT!" she screamed reaching her hand inside of her and pulling out an orange ghost. Then each of them proceded to blast each other causing a huge explosion. Sam was thrown into the teachers desk and into sitting position. The ghost was thrown into the wall.

"What in the hell of the world is going on?" Mrs. Levine screamed. And then she fainted.

Sam seemed to be coming to after the blast. "No one uses Sam Manson as a meat puppet!" she screamed.

Danny ran up to her while Valerie and Tucker were trying to get kids out of the room. All of them left except one.

"Maybe the ghost will attack me and Danny Phantom will come to save me!" Paulina screamed.

"Oh brother…" Danny muttered taking Sam's hand. "Sam are you okay?" Her eyes darted to him, with the look of annoyance in them. "Sorry, standard question. What happened?"

"Well, after Lancer finished going on and on about cellular respiration, I went to my locker. And there Flamer was, waiting for me."

"Flamer?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yea, I know. Anyways, she overshadowed my body, but you know how when Danny Phantom overshadowed Danny Fenton, Fenton was still in there?" He nodded. "Well I was still there, trying to fight for my body, like Fenton was, but since she was an enemy, it was hard. I got through a little bit at lunch, but I finally just got enough strength to push her out. You know she's not dead right?"

"Yea, I know, so lets change, the only people in the room are Val, Tuck, and a fainted Mrs. Levine. And uh…Paulina," he said.

Sam stood up and started dragging him out the door. Surprisingly there weren't many students in the hall. "K, lets do it," she said.

"WHAT!" Danny asked alarmed.

"Oh, you're such a pervert! Going Ghost!" she said as she changed into Sam Spectra. "Well, I'm waiting."

"Riiight," he said changing into Danny Phantom.

"Idiot," she mumbled under her breath, as he started to fly. "Danny, don't you think it would be smarter to get water before we go back there?"

"Oh, umm…yea," he said as he flew down and grabbed her hands and the same though passed between them, 'water, water, water, water.' Finally after a minuet Sam's hand was incased in a purple liquid and Danny's in a green.

"K, lets go," Danny said taking her hand and flying back into the math room.

What they saw when they got in there was chaos. Mrs. Levine was still unconscious, Paulina automatically stared screaming 'Danny Phantom' as soon as she saw Danny, and Valerie and Tucker had fire extinguishers and were trying to stop the fire Flamer was creating from spreading.

Danny automatically too charge. "You guys! Get Paulina and Mrs. Levine out of here, we can handle this!"

"Oh, but Danny Phantom, I don't want to leave, and who is she?" Paulina asked pointing to Sam who was currently attacking Flamer.

"My girlfriend, now get out is you value your life!" he screamed at her clearly annoyed. She was then ushered out by Valerie, followed by Tucker who was carrying Mrs. Levine out.

"Danny! A little-Ahh! Help!" Sam said dodging a fireball. Our male halfa flew over to Sam's side, blasting Flamer with a water blast.

"Ah, children, my sisters were right, you can make water. Let me just say that if you manage to defeat me, my older more powerful sisters are left," Flamer said, pain clear in her voice as Danny and Sam blasted her with more water blasts.

"Oh, yak, yak, yak, yak, yak," Danny said.

"Danny, shut up," Sam said.

"Why?" he asked and then he saw Flamer, she was bigger, much bigger. "Start blasting Sam." She nodded.

Though are heroes are strong, Flamer had gotten very big, and the smoke from the fire was not helping in any way.

**Danny**:Cough:

_Yea?_

**She's really big.**

_Yea, I know. Point?_

**Let me finish!**

_Sorry._

**She's so big that she's touching the sprinkler system.**

_Really?_

**Yep, they should be going off in 3,2,1**, and as she told him that, the school sprinkler system went off and the whole room was drenched in water.

As Flamer was being put out, she uttered a final, "I will be avenged!" and she was gone.

Valerie and Tucker walked in as the fire was being put out. "Sorry we couldn't do anything to help you guys in battle," Valerie said.

"No problem, you would have surely been burned to a crisp if you had," Sam said.

"What a great way to start off the school year," Danny said sarcastically. "Anyways, is Mrs. Levine okay?"

"Yea," Valerie said.

"But you might want to get out of here," Tucker told them.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Yoo-hoo! Danny!" Paulina said walking in the room and waving at Danny.

"That's why," Valerie said matter-o-factly.

"Now what do you mean by 'girlfriend'?" Paulina asked.

"He means 'girlfriend' the way you want him to be your boyfriend," Sam said, triumphant look on her face.

Paulina's face got red with anger, "WHAT!"

"You heard me, now bye!" Sam said flying through the ceiling onto the roof, Danny following.

"That felt good didn't it?" Danny asked wrapping her into a tight hug.

"Oh, so good," she said kissing him.

"Okay, maybe this isn't such a bad way to start off the school year," Danny said with a goofy grin on his face. Sam only smirked and kissed him again.

* * *

OKay, so that was chapter 7. I think its one of my shotest ones. o well, i liked it. and i originally wanted Sam to beat up Paulina, but my friend convinced me to save that for the musical i'm working on, which will be a continuation of this story, where Sam will do damage to her. yay! okay but that story wont be out for a while...i hope you liked this chapter!

please R&R!


	9. Rocky Dance

Hi people! ha! you probably thought i was dead or something. well i'm back. lol, and i little high on sugar so...muwhahahaha...ahem sorry.

before i forget, i own nothing...all i own is the elemental powers i made up, and Sam's ghost formthats it so there! rub it in why dont ya?

**Atemu's Lover:** thanks for reviewing. lol, you too? i eat the exact same thing, which constitutes for me writing this chapter in under 30 minuets. lol, and i'm pretty sure coffee is spelled coffee. lol

**the sleep warrior:** thanks for reviewing? and i didnt catch anything? well shame on me. but it may happen again...this is what happens when no one proof reads for me...o wells. lol

**divinedragon7:** Now theres only one left. and its my personal favorite. but i'm not going to give it away. but you'll probably be able to guess. and Paulinas not going to be that big of a problem till, i write the musical i have planned. lol thanks for reviewing.

Now on with the chap...oh wait Anissa thanks for ur help, when u started talking about that other story u got me out of my writer's block! lol...ok, i'll stop now.

FYI

_This is Danny's thoughts._

**These are Sam's thoughts.**

------ is a scene break.

! is some time later.

* * *

Chapter 8-Rocky Dance

**Danny's Point of View**

I suppose I got us into this mess. Though, the beginning of the dance went well, before Rockia showed up. Yea I know, their parents were cruel. But anyways, back to the problems. Well it wasn't all my fault, Sam did say yes. Speaking of Sam, even dangling from a mountain in the gym, she still looked beautiful. Wow, I got it bad. I wish Tucker and Valerie would hurry up, dangling from a mountain is not fun.

**Flashback- No ones point of view**

Sam smiled at the look on Danny's face, it was priceless. Of coarse, at the first hearing of the dance, he had asked her if she wanted to go formally. And Sam of coarse said yes.

He looked very dashing. He had a new suit, since he had grew out of his old gray one, and it was black, but he had refused to give up his blue tie. His hair looked like he had tried to get it to be neat, but Sam knew it was a futile effort, besides, she thought he looked better with his messy hair.

She herself looked beautiful. Her hair, let down, was just below her shoulders and had glitter in it as well as a few strategically placed amethyst highlights. She had glitter on her face, black mascara, black eyeliner, amethyst eye shadow, and amethyst lipstick. On her neck was a black choker with an amethyst stone hanging from it.

The dress itself really complimented the look. It was strapless, which was one of the main reasons for Danny's gaping state. The whole thing itself was black, but there was a amethyst strip, about five inches thick, running from her right hip down to the bottom left, and a two inch thick amethyst strip under the five inch going in the same direction. A pair of black heels that laced up were on her feet.

"Um Danny," Sam said after she descended the stairs and noticed that her parents were glaring at him.

"Oh, right," he laughed slightly embarrassed.

"Have her back by 11:00," Jake Manson said.

"Jake!" Saveria, and Lily Manson hissed loudly at him.

"Fine, 1:00, but no later," he mumbled as he received glares from his wife, his mother, and his daughter.

"Sure thing Mr. Manson," Danny said, clearly nervous. He offered Sam his arm, and as fast as they could, they got out of the house.

"You look beautiful Sam," Danny said once out of earshot of her father.

She blushed. "Thanks. And you look very handsome. So, what did Jazz say, cus I know she teased you, I can read your mind remember?"

"Jazz was being perverted, you really don't want to know," he said as he laughed.

"That I don't Danny, that I don't," she said laughing as well. "So," she said after regaining composer of herself, "scenic route or normal?"

"Scenic, since I would probably die if I was in those heels," he said as he changed into Danny Phantom.

"I never said that they hurt my feet," she said as she changed onto Sam Spectra, "Oh, but the boots are a welcome change."

After My Hips Don't Lie ended Sam and Valerie got off the dance floor, Danny and Tucker were gaping at them, their jaws nearly touching the floor.

"What?" Sam asked them.

"I didn't know you could dance like that," each boy said in unison.

"There's lots of things about us you don't know," Valerie said winking at Sam.

"Yea," Sam backed her up.

_And when will I find out these things?_

**That's for me to know and you to find out.**

He smiled at her. Then I don't care by Ricky Martin came on. "You wanna dance?"

"Sure buddy," Sam said smiling.

And while they were dancing, a familiar sensation went off; their ghost sense.

"Greeeeeat," Sam said. They looked around, but they didn't see anything. Then, the ground started to shake below them. Peopleobviously ran out.

"Shit!" Danny said as a peak of a mountain separated them, and on instinct, they both grabbed onto it. Not the smartest move. The mountain kept on getting higher and higher, until it reached the ceiling, but with Danny and Sam hanging from the top. Rockia then came out and started to cackle, just like the rest of her sisters.

And to make matters worse, his parents were chaperoning the dance, so they couldn't go ghost even though everyone had run out. Of coarse, Tucker and Valerie had 'left'. but Danny and Sam knew they were going back to get them.

**End Flashback DPOV**

_And I wish they would hurry up!_

Then he sound of their jetsleds filled my ears and a red and green blur came into view.

"Hop on!" they screamed at us. Sam hopped onto Valerie's, while I hopped onto Tucker's. Mom and Dad, fortunately took no notice to this because they were fighting Rockia. Like I said, cruel parents.

Anyways, Valerie and Tucker flew us out of the building and stopped near the parking lot. Sam jumped off of Valerie's jetsled, did a somersault in the air, then went ghost.

"You're such a show off Sam," I said.

" No so poo on you," she said. I gave her a weird look. She responded by saying, "Muwhahahaha."

"Okay, your girlfriend has officially gone nuts," Tucker said to me. Then Valerie joined Sam in laughing.

"And so has yours," I said right back to him. Then I jumped off his sled, and with no dramatics, went ghost, grabbed Sam's hand and lead all three of them back to they gym.

"Spoil sport," Sam said to me.

"Nut job," I said right back. That earned me an ectoblast to the butt, but I still have no problem saying it. Just not to her. My butt is a sensitive area!

Phasing through the ceiling, or in Tucker and Valerie's case, going through the doors, I got a good look at the ghost. She was all brown, with a medieval style dress on. She looked pretty actually, but then you had to take notice to the hole in the dress, curtsey of my parents.

**Wow, there're actually doing a good job.**

_Yea, I know, surprising._

**Hit her with fire.**

_Why again?_

**You really don't pay attention in class at all do you?**

_Nope, and I'm darn proud of it. Besides, I blame you, you're too distracting._

**Whatever. Anyways fire if hot enough can turn her into magma and melt her.**

_OoO, do you think we can do it alone?_

**Get your parents to hit her with fire, I'll tell Val and Tuck.**

_Oh sure, take the easy way out._

She giggled. **Always mi amour**, and she then flew off. Yea, convincing my parents into helping me. That was going to be soo easy.

"Hey, umm, Fentons!" I called out as I flew to eye level with my father.

"What do you want Phantom?" my mother spat.

Finally, they didn't call me Inviso-Bill. "I'm not the enemy here," I pointed to Rockia who was being hit with fire by Sam, Val, and Tuck. "She is she wants to rule the world, and I could really use your help in defeating her." Wow. I never thought I would say that to my parents.

"What is it you need us to do Phantom?" Dad said.

"Hit Rockia with any fire weapon. If you have magma, that would be preferable." Wow look at my big vocabulary. My parents nodded, hey that was pretty easy. Now to face the task at hand.

Just then Sam came flying down and crashed onto the floor between my parents and I.

"Hi Danny!" she said pretty chipper for a person who just fell from god knows what height into the floor.

"Hi Sam," I said helping her up. "She can be trusted, don't worry," I told my parents and they nodded. "Well, what happened? And what happened to your hair?" I said taking notice to the yellow streaks that took the place of the amethyst ones.

"Like this is anytime to be talking about my hair Danny, but what's wrong with it?" she asked while dragging me in the air with her, behind Rockia. "Duh Danny, full fire," she said turning into purple flames.

"Right," I said as I went full fire as well. "You do know your hair has yellow streaks instead of amethyst right?" I asked as we merged.

"Really? I hadn't noticed. Same drill as before?" she asked casually.

"Yerp," I said as I threw a fire blast at Rockia.

------

**NPOV**

"Each time they do that, it still seems amazing," Tucker said.

"Yep, look, there're about to hit her, lets do it with them," Valerie said to the three ghost hunters around her. They nodded and all hit the ghost at the same time.

"You're all so stupid! Why would you help those meddle some halfas!" Rockia said nursing one of her burned legs, and then dodging a blast from the flaming wolf in front of her. It barked and growled angrily at her. "Great," she muttered under her breath.

"I don't know. Perhaps the fact that you're evil?" Valerie said with a smirk.

"Who are you two anyway?" Mrs. Fenton asked as she hit Rockia with her flamethrower.

"Me?" Valerie asked in surprise. "Uh, Just call me Vee, I guess." (A/N: so sue me, I couldn't come up with anything else. But seriously, I really couldn't. lol)

"Well what about him?" Mr. Fenton asked.

"Um, just call me Tee," Tucker said with a shrug.

------

_Ha ha! Did you hear them? Tee? Vee?_

**Yea, I know huh? Wait shouldn't we focus?**

_Probably._

**Then why have you not presses 'engulfing fire blast' yet?**

_Cus…_

**Riiight. Now press it.**

_Okay! Jeeze. And with that he pressed it._

------

"Umm, you may wanna get out of the way," Tucker said to the rest of them.

"Why?" the Fentons asked, upset that he would try to take them away from beating up a ghost.

"Because, they are about to do the 'engulfing fire blast'," Tucker told them.

"And what does that mean?" Jack asked.

"That she should be turning into magma in 3,2,1," he flew in the air grabbing both Maddie and Jack with Valerie's help, as the wolf blasted Rockia.

------

**Umm, the magma is going to burn them to a crisp!**

_Then we should suck it into the thermos?_

**Good idea**, she told him reaching over and pressing thermos. After Rockia was sucked in, they separated.

"Okay, umm, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton thank you. Guys, I suggest we jet. No pun intended," Sam said.

"Whatever," Valerie said gearing up her jetsled. "Thanks again," and with that the four of them were gone.

"Brave kids," Maddie said.

"How do you figure that they're kids?" Jack asked.

"The hunters have the bodies of 15-year-olds, and the ghosts look like they died at age 14 sweetie."

"Oh, so what do you say we go home and have some alone time?" he asked.

"Okay, but you cant pout when you lose," Maddie said smirking.

"Maddie, what do you mean by when?" he said following her when she walked off.

------

"Okay, its 12:00 and we finally ditched the hunters, what do you wanna do? We got an hour to burn," Danny asked as he and Sam walked through the park.

"This is just fine Danny," she said leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Okay, but I gotta ask. How bad was this date?" he said cringing.

"Who said it was bad? I had fun. Beating the crap out of a ghost **_and_** making you gawk is always a great time," she said smiling.

"Sam do you know where we lead ourselves?" Danny asked.

"Danny, that was random. But--oh yea," she said blushing. They were at the site of the first fake-out make-out.

"I say we reenact the scene, but this time with no Valerie on a jetsled," Danny said with a mischievous look in his eyes.

"I'm all for that idea. We got 45 minuets," she said tacking him in the bush for the second time in her life and kissing him.

* * *

Ok, its done. and yes i had to end it all fluffy so there. lol. Just in case you didnt know My Hips Dont Lie is a new song from Shakira. so yea. and if you have better names for Tucker and Val, i would love to hear um cus i know 'Tee' and 'Vee' are bad, but i honestly couldnt think of anything else. please review

ok, now your're all going to have to wait a long time for the next chap, cus its not even on paper yet sooo yea. Ima go consult Anissa now so bye!


	10. Hearts of Ice

Hi! man i havent updated this in so long, **I** thought i died...uh oops...sorry...thanks to all my reviewers!

**Disclaimer:** i unfortunatly do not own Danny Phantom...life is so unfair

* * *

Chapter 9- Hearts of Ice

**SPOV**

It was funny, I don't even celebrate Christmas, and here I am celebrating it with Danny and his family.

Well it started out like this. My parents said that they had some business venture to go on and that they wouldn't be back until February of 2006. So I was left alone with my grandma for the holidays. I didn't mind. But then a week until Christmas vacation, Danny asked me if I wanted to spend the holidays with him and his family.

He told me that ever since the incident with Ghost Writer, he loves Christmas, and both his parents think Santa is a ghost, and because of that they invited the whole Fenton family over, plus Maddie's sister and her family.

The only thing was that there would be a lot more ghost hunters in the house then usual. So I told him I would think about it. On the one hand, it was more time with Danny, but on the other hand, there would be a lot more ghost hunters and I would be leaving grandma alone.

When I told grandma of the dilemma, she called the Fentons' and asked if I could stay at their house right now.

Mrs. Fenton said yes, and I was told to pack. Then my grandma calls up her friends and about thirty minuets later she ran out of the house and got into a hot pink Cadillac and drove off. I was left to go to Danny's.

I figured I'd surprise old Clueless and go there myself, but I didn't risk flying; some of his relatives were already there.

Well, when I got there and he opened up the door, he looked at me in shock; half that I was there and half on account of my bags.

"Hi! I just remembered that I'm your long lost cousin and I'm here to spend the holidays," I told him smiling.

His look turned into a face of disgust as he took a couple of bags, "Sam that's so gross." Then he kissed me and two little kids, who looked exactly alike, came running up going "Eww!"

"Shut up, Jennifer and Angel!" Danny yelled at them and they ran off. "Those are the twins. The girl is Jennifer and the boy is Angel they're the kids of my Uncle David and Aunt Sarah," he told me.

I nodded. And it kinda all got weirder from there on out. I met all the Fentons' and honestly, I can't remember them all. The only people I could remember were Mrs. Fenton's sister, Mom, her husband, Dad, and their son Timmy who carried a fishbowl everywhere.

Danny and I found out later that the fish were really shape shifting ghosts named Cosmo and Wanda. Cosmo was weird, but I liked him.

The other people I could remember were Jennifer and Angel, since they kept on attacking Danny and I with ghost stuff. Luckily no one believes them when they say Danny and I are ghosts.

One of the other things that was weird was that Mrs. Fenton made Danny and I sleep in his room an in the same bed. Why you ask?

Well the guest room was taken by one Fenton family, they living room had two Fenton families, the opt center had the Turner family. Still you say, what about cots and sleeping bags?

All taken. And Danny wouldn't let me sleep on the floor as I wouldn't let him. Mrs. Fenton didn't care in the chaos that was Fenton Works.

Currently Danny and I had just been rudely awakened by Jennifer and Angel who were screaming "It's Christmas!" over and over again.

Groggily I got out of bed and dragged Danny as the twins dragged me downstairs. Then they disappeared and came down with all the Fentons and the Turners.

So when the adults gave the signal, all the kids, Danny and Jazz included, hopped to the floor and started ripping open gifts.

I shook my head and laughed at the sight. But I let out a yelp when Danny pulled me to the floor and handed me a gift. It was from Jazz and was the book Wicked.

In the midst of all the present opening, between adults and kids, I was able to duck out and get Danny's gift from its hidden spot in his parents room. It took me a while, but I was able to convince his parents to let me get it for him.

When I got downstairs, it was calmer present opening, and Danny was sitting on the couch with and envelope and a small box.

"Were did you go?" he asked clearly relieved.

"I was getting your present," I said giving it to him.

"I was wondering where it was," he said giving me the envelope and the box.

I opened the envelope to find a gift card to Hot Topic from Danny's parents. Even though they knew I was rich, they still got me something I liked. Danny was watching me intently.

"What you're not going to open yours?" I asked him.

"Open the other one first," he said smiling. So I did. It was a beautiful silver bracelet, with a heart charm and a diamond in the center of the heart.

"Oh Danny, it's beautiful," I told him holding out my hand so that he could put it on. And when I kissed him to show my gratitude, Jennifer and Angel screamed "Eww!" yet again.

"Shut up!" Danny yelled at them. "Glad you like it Sammy," he said giving me a kiss on the cheek. This earned an "Aww!" from Jazz. "Shut it!" Danny screamed.

I laughed. "Open yours Danny," I told him.

"But I got you another one-" Danny started.

"Shh and open!" I said. He nodded and started to open it.

He ripped open the wrapping and don't worry folks, I just put it in there, and plus it had air holes that Danny couldn't see. When it moved and popped its head through the top of the box, Danny had the largest smile on his face. He set the box aside and without warning jumped in me, enveloping me in a bone crushing hug and thousands of little kisses yelling "Thank you!" after each one.

"Okay, I take it you like her, but I can't breathe!" I was able to choke out. The rest of his family, who had been watching, chuckled.

"Shut up!" Danny said playing with his gift again. It was a beautiful black and white puppy. When I first saw her, I couldn't resist getting her for the boy, plus she was half ghost, but I'll tell Danny about it later.

"Sam, I got another one for you," Danny said watching the puppy hopping from me to him.

"What? Danny why? You didn't need to get me anything!" I told him. From the crowd of Fentons I was sure I heard the word liar and many snorts. I glanced in the direction of the speaker, but I couldn't identify them.

"Yea I know, but it is Hanukkah too," he said putting a big box from behind the couch in front of me.

"What is it?" I asked excited. Hey it was huge.

"Open it and find out," he told me once again playing with the puppy.

I rolled my eyes and opened it. When I saw the strings of it I gasped, then hurriedly opened the whole thing. It was a beautiful purple and black guitar, complete with my symbol on the bottom of it.

"Oh my god," I uttered and looked up at Danny, who had gotten the puppy to settle down and was staring at me.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

"Oh my god, I love it Danny," I said meeting his eyes.

"Aww!" was heard from the rest of his family.

"Shut up!" Danny said as I laughed and rolled my eyes.

I put the guitar down and enveloped him in the same bone crushing hug he had enveloped me with a few moments ago.

"And before you people say 'aww' again," I said to his family, "I'm out of here," I said releasing Danny, grabbing my gifts and going back to his room.

"Aww!" they said yet again to Danny as he got up to follow me.

"Shut it!" Danny said for what seemed like the thousandth time. "Come on girl," he said to the puppy as it got up to follow us.

As soon as we closed the door to his room, I kissed him feverishly.

"What was that for?" he asked as we parted.

"A thank you," I told him strumming a few chords with the purple pick that was with the guitar. "So what are you going to name her?" I asked gesturing to the puppy currently sitting on the bed.

"Well, you know how she looks a lot like me in ghost form?"

"Yea, about that…she is half ghost, Clockwork gave her to me," I told him.

"Okaay. Anyways I'm thinking 'Phantisma'," he said.

"Okay cool," I said petting her.

"So what's up?" Timmy said barging into the room without knocking.

"Gee thanks for knocking," Danny said, voice said dripping with sarcasm. Hey, he learned from the best.

"Timmy, you really should have knocked," Wanda said appearing out of nowhere.

"Yea Timmy-hey a puppy! I'm going to name you Jimmy! Just like the fudge head!" Cosmo said grinning like an idiot.

"No, her name is Phantisma, and she's Danny's pup," I said to him. "But you can have this nickel."

"Yay! A nickel!" he said.

"Why in the world would you give him a nickel?" Danny asked me.

"Because, shiny things distract people," I said to him.

After a few minuets of idle char Cosmo stated randomly, "I have good news, and bad news."

"What's the good news?" Danny asked.

"The good news is, I named my nickel Philip!" he said proudly.

"Then what's the bad news?" I asked.

"It's a girl nickel!" he stated. Danny and I blinked stupidly at this.

"Cosmo, what am I going to do with you?" Wanda asked looking towards the ceiling.

He just kept grinning so much that I thought his face would burst.

Tomorrow 2:31 p.m.

Pulled away from watching TV because of our ghost sense, Danny and I sighed and looked around. Phantisma started barking at the window; the one place neither I or Danny had looked.

Well, another sister was out there and she was beautiful. Made of ice, she looked like a princess. She was different than the other sisters though. Unlike them she wasn't screaming and announcing her presence, instead she was making Amity Park look like an ice kingdom.

Everything was frozen, and I mean everything. The school, the park, my house, everything but the Fenton house, which had a ghost shield up. There were giant icicles everywhere, sharp, pointy icicles.

"We better go," Danny said to me.

"Yep," I said sighing.

We ran out of the house and, after getting out of the ghost shield, shouted out signature battle cry of "Going Ghost!" And just in time too, because all of the Fenton family was shouting "Ghost!" from the house and pointing at us and the sister in the air.

"Okay, which one are you?" Danny asked rudely as we reached the ghost in question.

"Ah, my dear halfas. You have showed up," she said in an eerily calm voice. "You want introductions? Very well. I am Icy the eldest of the seven sisters. Now I know who you are, and you must know why I am here, so enough chat. Icicle attack!" she shouted as she sent an icicle right at me.

I dodged it with little difficulty, fore it was only one icicle. What worried me was the fact that she had an unlimited supply at her disposal.

_You know who she reminds me of?_

**Vlad?**

_Vlad._

**Definitely. Fire?**

_Sure buddy._

**Hey! That's my line!**

After turning full fire, each of us started shooting fireball after fireball, but it had no effect. Why you ask? Every time we threw something at her she put up a shield of icicles around her. Sure they melted, but she didn't.

**This isn't working.**

_And we cant call for help._

**So we should merge.**

At that the two of us merged into the fire wolf. If Icy was scared, she didn't show it.

After a few minuets of fighting, I felt weird. A painful weird. I screamed and we de-merged into Sam Spectra and Danny Phantom.

"Sam are you alright?" Danny asked.

Normally I would have glared at him at this question, but my back was turned to him so he didn't see why I screamed.

On the left side of my stomach, next to my navel, was an icicle with half of it inside me. Green ectoplasm was leaking out the side.

I collapsed onto my back and when Danny saw it, his eyes glowed an even brighter green if possible. He started attacking Icy with all his might, and his blind fury was melting her little by little.

I was able to stay in ghost mode, but I didn't know for how long. I was getting colder by the second, but thank got I wasn't loosing a lot of blood, fore I kept the icicle where it was. The cold was actually starting to freeze the ectoplasm and snow was falling on top of me.

"I'm going to die," I said out loud to no one.

"No you're not honey," Wanda said popping out of nowhere.

"Yea, ghosts can't die," Cosmo said appearing near Wanda.

"Ahh!" Danny screamed flying down by us. "Hi guys!" he said when he looked at us.

"You can't handle it can you?" I asked him.

"Heh, heh, no," he said rubbing his neck.

"I can help!" Timmy said popping out of the snow.

"How?" I asked grunting.

"Oh by doing this. Cosmo, Wanda, I wish Danny was powerful enough to beat that ghosts butt!" he said as Danny and I looked skeptically at each other.

"Okay kiddo, you've got it," Wanda said as she and Cosmo did something with their wands.

"I feel weird," Danny said after a moment.

"More powerful?" Timmy asked smirking.

"Well, yeah," he said.

"Then go get her," I said, sounding weak.

"Sam…" Danny started.

"We'll get her to a hospital, you get the ghost," Timmy told him. Danny nodded and flew off.

I closed my eyes. And that was it before I passed out.

I woke up to beeping sounds, and the cry lots of people. Not the most peaceful awakening. Opening my eyes, I found I was once again in the hospital.

"Sam! You're awake!" Danny said hugging me.

"Yes I know, but you don't have to choke me to prove it!" I said through his bone crushing hug. He blushed and then Mr. and Mrs. Fenton pulled him off me.

"Sam! What on earth were you doing outside in that type of weather, and how did you get stabbed with an icicle! You're just lucky it missed all your internal organs!" she yelled at me.

"Um…it was an evil ice ghost?" I said questioningly.

"Ghosts! Where!" Mr. Fenton screamed.

"Well," Timmy said breaking in, "Danny Phantom already defeated the evil ice ghost. Sorry uncle Jack."

"Yea, I mean with all that power we gave him--muff," the green Teddy bear was cut off by Danny squishing it.

"Come now, the girl needs her rest," a doctor said coming in the room, "only one visitor at a time."

At this Danny and his parents started having a glaring match at who would stay. Danny and his mom obviously concerned for my safety, and his father obviously interested in the ghost I had "saw".

"See you later Mr. and Mrs. Fenton!" I said waving, "Come on Danny, sit down," I said smirking at him.

His parents left the room, with Jack glaring at us, and when they were gone, Danny and I burst out laughing.

"So you got her, huh?" I asked.

"Of coarse I did, I'm Danny Phantom," he said smirking.

I smiled and tried to move positions on the bed, and found that it hurt to do that. I grabbed the spot where the icicle used to be and gasped.

"It's a cool scar," Danny said.

"What?" I asked.

"The icicle. It left a scar in the shape of a seven."

"Oh, that's just great."

"Nothing you can do about it," he said kissing my forehead, "you're stuck with it for life."

"Just like I am with you?" I asked smirking.

"Just like you are with--hey! I don't even know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult!" he said fake pouting.

"Ahh, neither do I," I said grabbing his hand.

"Gee thanks Sam," he said.

"Oh shut up and kiss me," I told him, and with a smirk, he did.

* * *

Wow...all 7 sisters finished...Ima do an epilouge, but a short one, b/c ima continue this...just not in this age group...ok...see u later! 

please r&r


	11. Epilogue

**Okay, if you thought this was going to be some amazing last chapter, sorry...im a little lazy and i kinda forgot about this story for a while..most ppls questions, the mother? Thats a whole nother sequal in itself..i just have to write it...if i stop being so lazy, i think i'll be able to write the sequal that comes before it, and then that sequal. see i have all this stuff planed out, but im a lazy person...who'd rather read than write...lol anyways...**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, i put it simple...if i owned Danny Phantom, what has happned in this story would be happening in the show so yea. **

* * *

**

Epilogue

With the Seven sisters gone…at least we were pretty sure it was all seven, we had lost count…life seemed pretty much okay.

I had got the girl, hell so did Tucker, my parents weren't necessarily hunting me anymore, neither was Valerie, my grades went up, I got these cool new powers, and Paulina stopped chasing me. That's a plus.

Sam's coming along great with her powers. Okay, so I guess I wont lie…she might be even better than me. Scratch that she is; she can do telekinesis, or whatever its called. And I don't care what she says, I love the scar she has. Okay sure I would prefer it if she didn't have the scar, but still.

Tucker and Valerie are so funny. Valerie has to be the stronger one in the relationship. Tucker's actually really good at ghost hunting now, though we don't like when he handles the thermos. Actually we're all so good we take nightly shifts.

It's nice that Sam has a girlfriend, even though it is confusing when me and Tucker have no idea what they're talking about. I mean really, out of nowhere they come out with "OMG! Did u see that episode last night?" "Yea OMG the part where he sent her that letter-" "Yea did you see what the whole thing said?" I mean really, what the hell are they talking about?

And Phantisma is so good at sniffing out ghosts, she senses them before we do. And she's pretty strong…for a dog and stuff.

Where's life headed now for us? I can't say, but I might take up guitar, watching Sam play, makes me want to play as well…

* * *

Sorry to disapoint, but its finished...whoo! yea yea, i'll get my lazy but in gear and write the sequal...lol the next sequal is a musical...dont ask why..and the one after involves the mother of the sisters...just a heads up...

THANK YOU TO ALL THAT REVIEWED! They really ment so much to me, you know that someone apperiated my work...really i love you all!!


End file.
